16 days Love never ends
by sahinaa-chan
Summary: Keinginan Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto terhalang oleh phobia Naruto terhadap hubungan dan wanita. Mampukah Hinata meluluhkan kerasnya pemikiran Naruto terhadap phobia tersebut ? atau akan membawanya pada kekecewaan ?/ Pergilah dan jangan berharap apapun padaku../ Kau benar Uzumaki-san. Seharusnya aku tak berharap padamu/ganti summary/
1. Chapter 1

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Nilai : T

Sumarry

Orang bilang cinta itu dapat menyembuhkan luka hati yang teramat dalam. Jika benar, aku ingin merasakannya. Untuk menyembuhkan luka hati yang tak kunjung sembuh dari sakit ini. Namun kita tidak pernah tahu kapan tuhan akan memeberikan cinta yang tepat untuk kita, yang terpenting adalah andai suatu saat cinta itu datang apakah aku siap untuk dapat membuka rahasia kehidupanku ? membiarkan orang asing yang tuhan kirim merubah batas yang sudah ku tentukan ?

.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap, hanya satu cahaya menerangi seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk dengan wajah tertekuk pada kedua lututnya. ia menangis tak henti, suara detik waktu seakan terdengar begitu memilukan dan saat wajah gadis terangkat terlihat bayangan masa lalu yang selalu menghampiri dirinya bagai film yang diputar terus menerus.

Di hadapan gadis itu terlihat suatu adegan dimana terdapat wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini sebagai sosok ibunya yang tengah mengendara sambil tertawa bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil dalam sebuah mobil, perlahan tangan sang gadis berusaha menyentuh khayalan fatamorgananya. Terasa sangat sulit baginya untuk menggapai hingga seketika sebuah truk datang dari arah berlawanan menghantam mobil tersebut.

" HINATAA" teriakan keras dari ibunya mengakhiri mimpi buruk itu.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari wajah cantiknya, mimpi itu selalu datang menghampiri dan seolah mengingatkannya pada kejadian 8 tahun silam dimana kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibu tercintanya.

" hah, mimpi itu lagi" lirihnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu

Dilihatnya nakas disamping ranjang tempatnya saat ini terdapat foto kenangan tentang ibunya.

" apakah kaa-san sudah tenang disana" hening sejenak." Kaa-san hinata rindu sekali, hinata ingin bertemu kaa-san. Hiks hiks" tangis kerinduan memenuhi ruangan kamar minimalis tersebut.

 **Hari ke-1 : Awal Pertemuan**

Hyuuga Hinata gadis cantik yang kini hanya sebatangkara, hidup sendiri di kota besar Konoha semenjak kematian ibu nya. Kini ia merupakan salah satu mahasiswi jurusan sastra disalah satu universitas favorit di jepang, ia juga merupakan mahasiswi berprestasi hingga selalu mendapat beasisiwa.

Hidupnya indah, menurutnya. Ia sangat gemar membaca buku yang berbau sastra dan juga seni, dia memiliki sahabat yang sangat jauh berbeda dari sifatnya.

" HINATAA" teriakan nyaring terdengar memenuhi koridor fakultas sastra yang tengah ramai dengan kegiatan mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil hinata melihat kebelakang menemukan sahabat luar biasanya yang tengan berlari menuju ke arah ia berada saat ini, dengan tersenyum ia lambaikan tangannya.

Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa membuat keseimbangan dari sahabat pink nya tersebut menjadi kacau hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang mahasiswa yang tengah berjalan diarah yang berlainan.

" AWAS ! " peringatnya namun tak tergubris akhirnya kejadian tak mengenakan pun terjadi.

BRUKKK

" Aww sakit " merintih menahan perih pada siku dan lututnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang pemuda yang di tabraknya.

" hey bodoh ! apa kau jalan tidak melihat menggunakan mata mu " ujarnya dengan geram sambil melepas headset yang sedari tadi terpasang setia di telinganya, " ah, maaf aku sungguh tak sengaja" ucap sakura. Dengan kesal si pemuda berdiri dan perlahan pergi dari tempat tersebut, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut termasuk hinata. Tanpa sengaja iris _sapphier_ pemuda tersebut bertatapan dengan iris _amethyst_ hinata, cukup lama hanya saling memandang hingga akhirnya si pemuda berlalu dan hinata sadar lalu berlari menuju sahabatnya.

" kau tidak apa-apa sakura-chan ?" ucap hinata cemas sambil membantu sahabatnya berdiri, " ah, aku tidak apa-apa sayang" sambil tersenyum " hanya saja ada cidera dahsyat di siku dan lututku" sambungnya dengan wajah masam.

"kau bisa saja, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan aku akan membantumu membersihkan luka ini" ujarnya menyentuh luka di siku sakura dan berlalu pergi. " aw, sakit ! hinata-chan awas kamu ya" balasnya sambil berjalan menyusul hinata yang di depannya.

 **Di ruang kesehatan..**

" sudah jangan manja, lukamu bukanlah luka serius saku-chan" dengan wajah serius memasangkan perban pada lutut sakura, " kamu benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik " ucapnya sambil memeluk sahabatnya. " yah aku tahu itu" tersenyum.

" hey bukan kah sekarang kita ada mata kuliah dengan ibiki-sensei ?"

" yah sepertinya kita terlambat 10 menit saat ini" ujar hinata santai, " Ah, gawat ! kita harus segera kesana. Jika tidak, mungkin dosen killer itu akan menghukum kita habis-habisan" panik sakura.

Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang panik hinata hanya bisa tertawa.

Tepat seperti yang telah di duga,dosen killer dengan luka sayatan melintang di wajahnya yang garang tersebut memandang mereka dengan wajah masam.

" saya sudah sangat bosan melihat kamu terlambat saat jam mata kuliah ini haruno-san tapi saya sangat terkejut dengan keterlambatan mu hyuuga-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terutama pada lutut dan siku mu yang di lebam itu haruno-san ? " sakura tak mampu untuk berbicara karena rasa takut menghinggapi dirinya, dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia hendak menjawab namun sebelum itu hinata terlebih dahulu angkat suara " maafkan atas keterlambatan kami sensei, tadi saat menuju kemari ada sebuah insiden kecil yang menimpa sakura-chan. Jadi sebagai teman saya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan membantu mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu " mendengar hal tersebut sensei itu pun langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

 **Waktu berlalu, mata kuliah pun usai...**

Saat ini hinata dan sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantin tempat biasanya mereka menuntaskan rasa lapar mereka. "Sepertinya luka ini tak akan sembuh dalam waktu 3 hari" ucap sakura memenuhi koridor yang lumayan sepi, sedangkan hinata di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas mendengar celotehan sahabatnya yang tak berhenti sedari mereka keluar ruangan.

" pemuda itu dingin sekali, Uzumaki Naruto dia itu seperti kutub es saja bahkan dari awal kita disini dia bahkan sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum" lanjut sakura, "ah, gosip tentangnya pun selalu buruk. Banyak yang bilang dia itu aneh dan suka menyendiri, dia bahkan tidak punya teman sama sekali" hanya gelengan kepala dan senyum tipis yang di beri hinata untuk sahabatnya.

" sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang pemuda itu, dan lagi pula menurutku dia itu bukan aneh tapi yah sedikit unik" ucap hinata santai memancing teriakan keras dari sahabatnya "APA ? sepertinya otak mu sudah sedikit miring 45 , dia terlihat unik dari mana hinata-chan ? " ucapnya dengan tampang frustasi "dan yah aku tahu tentang dia karena dia selalu menjadi gosip anak-anak di kampus ini kau tahu sendirikan aku ini suka sekali dengan hal yang seperti itu" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

" entahlah, tapi aku merasa dari tatapannya saat kami bertemu terlihat dari sorot matanya aku merasa dia sama sepertiku" ucapnya tertunduk sedih.

"hei sudahlah hinata-chan, jangan lagi menganggap dirimu sendirian di dunia ini. Masih ada aku sahabatmu yang cantik ini selalu setia bersamamu" ucapnya dengan senyum hangat. "yah, kamu benar aku tidak sendiri dan kesepian".. "karena kamu duniaku terasa ramai dengan celotehan dan gosip yang kau bawa sakura-chan" mereka tertawa bersama, hinata mungkin memanglah sebatang kara tapi dia tidak pernah merasa sendirian.

"Love never ends"

 **Hinata POV**

Ku telusuri jalan yang lumayan sepi dari aktifitas orang-orang yang tengah sibuk berlalu lalang, seharusnya jalanan ini sudah mulai ramai dikarenakan senja nampaknya tengah menyambut yang berarti urusan kantor dan lainnya pun harusnya selesai. Aku baru saja selesai dari kerja part time ku di toko bunga milik keluarga yamanaka.

Aku hidup sebatang kara semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu, awalnya sulit bagi anak berusia 11 tahun dapat bertahan hidup tanpa orang tua. Aku yang terbiasa dimanja oleh kaa-san saat itu harus berjuang seorang diri hidup di kota besar seperti konoha. Namun aku tak boleh menyerah, itu yang di ucapkan kaa-san kepadaku bahwa aku harus memiliki keberanian dan juga kebaikan dalam hati.

Yah, karena kebutuhan hidup akhirnya aku menjual rumah peninggalan kaa-san dan sekarang aku tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana mungkin sangat sederhana untukku seorang. Aku harus bersyukur karena keluarga yamanaka tetanggaku di rumah yang dulu saat bersama kaa-san berbaik hati memberikanku pekerjaan di toko bunga milik mereka.

Ku rasa pegal dibahu ku yang semakin ngilu ini mungkin karena tadi mengangkat pot-pot bunga yang baru datang untuk persediaan, ku akui bahwa pekerjaan ini memang terasa berat untuk perempuan tapi aku harus giat bekerja untuk kehidupanku.

"hah, lelahnya rasanya pinggangku juga terasa keram. ughh" rintih ku tertahan. "kau harus semangat hinata, yup semangat terus" ku langkahkan kaki kembali, tak terasa sebentar lagi sudah sampai apartemen ku. "Rasanya tak sabar untuk bermesraan bersama ranjang, bantal dan guling kesayanganku" ku percepat langkah kakiku namun saat di persimpangan lebih tepatnya di sebuah gang ku lihat ada pria berandalan yang sepertinya tengah memukuli seseorang.

Dengan tergesa ku beranikan diriku menghampiri gang itu " he-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan pada orang itu. Astaga ! cepat pergi atau aku akan berteriak hingga orang-orang akan menangkap kalian" ujarnya mantap namun terselip ketakutan "cih mengganggu saja dasar wanita sia.." "TOLONG ! TOLONG !" teriak hinata membuat 4 pria brandalan tersebut gugup dan ketakutan pergi berlari dari tempat itu sebelum orang-orang ramai menuju kemari. "urusan kita belum selesai pecundang, lihat saja pembalasan kami" ucap salah satu brandalan tersebut berlari menabrakku.

 **Hinata POV end.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak ?" ujar salah seorang paman yang membantu hinata berdiri "a-ah, tidak apa-apa jii-san" orang-orang yang mengerubuni mereka pun semakin ramai saja, langsung saja iris hinata mengarah ke tempat pemuda yang tadi sempat dipukuli brandalan itu. Panik, ia berlari dan mengguncang pemuda yang tengah pingsan tersebut.

"hei, apa kau bisa mendengarku ?" ucap hinata, "sepertinya pemuda ini pingsan nona" ujar paman yang membantu hinata tadi. Saat hinata membalikan tubuh pemuda yang menggunakan jaket dengan penutup kepala tersebut betapa terkejutnya hinata.

"di-dia kan, astaga ! ternyata dia.."

" **Uzumaki Naruto** "

 **TBC**

Hai minna-san ...

Maaf sebelumnya saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuan kritik dan saran dari senpai yang mungkin membaca cerita saya ini, hehe ini cerita pertama yang saya tulis, mungkin ide ceritanya pasaran tapi saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini menarik untuk di baca. Saya harap semua menyukainya.

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Chapter 2

Sinar matahari perlahan menembus tirai yang ada diruangan serba putih terebut, nampak didalamnya terdapat sepasang insan berbeda gender tengah tidur dengan tenang. Tentu saja mereka tidur terpisah, seorang pemuda yang tertidur di atas ranjang nampaknya terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

Perlahan mata pemuda tersebut terbuka menampak kan iris _sapphier_ yang menenangkan, menyadari tak sendiri ia arahkan pandangannya kepada gadis yang tampak tertidur sangat pulas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lama tak ada pergerakan sama sekali untuk bangun dari tidurnya, ia hanya terus memandangnya hingga tampak pergerakan dari si gadis.

"Uhh, hoam... e-eh k-kau sudah bangun ?"

Merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan sehabis terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, sedangkan si pemuda kini mengalihkan atensinya pada langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, semalam kau pingsan. Aku cemas dan seorang paman menelpon ambulance untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit" ujar Hinata namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari nya.

"Kalau tidak salah nama mu Uzumaki Naruto, benarkan ?" tangannya terulur menunggu respon pemuda tersebut " Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" lama menunggu, merasa tak dihiraukan ia menurunkan uluran tangannya "Kau juga mahasiswa Universitas Konoha kan ? kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat kau terjatuh karena temanku kemarin." Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Tak lama dokter pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ohayou Hinata-san, Uzumaki-san" ucap sang dokter tersebut menyapa mereka "Umm, ohayou shizune-san" balas Hinata. "Saya akan memeriksa keadaan dari Uzumaki-san" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Demamnya sudah turun, hanya saja mungkin luka serta memar yang ada di tubuh dan wajah akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari" ungkapnya dengan senyum hangat "Nanti sore Uzumaki-san sudah di perbolehkan pulang kerumah" lanjutnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan keluar memeriksa pasien yang lain" "Arigatou shizune-san" ucap Hinata di balas anggukan dari si dokter.

hinata mendekati ranjang Naruto, di ambilnya semangkuk bubur yang sudah tersedia.

"Uzumaki-san kau harus makan agar tenagamu pulih kembali" ucap nya berusaha membujuk Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

" _Apa dia baik-baik saja ? bahkan dari tadi dia tidak bersuara sedikitpun"_ batinnya

" _Atau jangan-jangan dia itu bisu, ah tidak mungkin kemarin dia membentak sakura-chan. Benar apa yang sakura-chan bilang pemuda ini sangat dingin dan irit bicara"_ lanjutnya.

Lama tak di hirau kan membuat kesabaran Hinata mulai menguap begitu saja, dengan kesal ia membalikan wajah Naruto hingga kini menatap dirinya. Sontak saja pemuda tersebut kesal dengan tingkah Hinata.

"HEY ! Apa yang..." belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan umpatannya terlebih dahulu di potong oleh Hinata.

" Kau ini sangat susah sekali ya di ajak untuk berkomunikasi, kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana tenagamu bisa pulih dan dapat keluar dari tempat ini dengan cepat" kalau bisa terlihat mungkin sekarang perempatan siku menghiasi kepala hinata, ia sungguh sangat kesal dengan tingkah diam pemuda di hadapannya ini. Keluar sudah sikap ooc Hinata.

"Tanpa perlu itu aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga" ucap Naruto melepaskan infus yang terpasang di tangannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia itu benar-benar pemuda berhati dingin dan keras kepala" ucap kesal Hinata berlari ke arah kursi mengambil tasnya dan kemudian pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi duluan.

 **Hari ke-2 : Si Keras Kepala**

"H-hey, tunggu dulu. Berhenti Uzumaki-san" teriak hinata yang kini berusaha menyeimbangi langkah kaki naruto yang ada di depannya, sungguh ia tak sanggup melawan langkah kaki Naruto yang besar dan lebar untungnya saat ini Hinata menggunakan flatshoes bayangkan saja jika ia menggunakan stiletto yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengajar bisa-bisa kakinya akan lecet. Menyadari jarak antara mereka semakin jauh Hinata langsung berlari kecil berusaha mengejar Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

Setelah berusaha keras akhirnya Hinata berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Naruto.

" LEPASKAN !" teriak naruto, menjadikan mereka tontonan diantara orang yang tengah ramai berjalan. "Apa masalahmu Uzumaki-san, aku hanya berusaha membantumu. A-aku .." "Apa ? kau mengharapkan rasa terima kasih dariku ? kau ingin aku merasa berhutang budi itu yang kau mau ?" ucapnya kesal, Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan bentakan yang Naruto keluarkan untuknya. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya orang-orang yang melihat mereka bingung, yah mungkin bagi mereka yang melihat pasti berfikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang tengah bertengkar hebat. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu nona jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih terlihat terkejut.

Sadar bahwa kini pemuda itu sudah pergi jauh dari hadapannya Hinata berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan pulang ke arah apartemen nya.

 **Pukul 11.30**

 **Hinata POV**

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas menelusuri koridor fakultas sastra yang ramai dengan aktifitas mahasiswa, setelah kejadian tadi pagi aku terasa malas melakukan kegiatan apapun. Aku bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Uzumaki-san padahal aku hanya berusaha membantunya dan setidaknya bersikap lembutlah jangan membentakku seperti tadi.

Sedari kecil aku selalu di manja oleh kaa-san, ia tak pernah membentakku bahkan sampai tadi pagi belum pernah terkecuali Uzumaki itu. Tapi anehnya aku tak bisa berkutik saat mata sebiru lautan itu menatapku, aku merasa tertarik kedalam samudera yang dingin dan gelap rasanya sulit bagiku untuk tidak terhanyut di dalamnya. Terlebih dengan wajah yang menunjukan ketegasan serta dengan kulit tan yang sangat cocok dengan rambut pirangnya itu terlihat sangat uhh T-A-M-P-A-N.

"Hah, apa yang aku pikirkan" ku tepuk kedua pipiku, agar dapat menyadarkan aku dari pikiran-pikiran yang tidak masuk akal.

 **Hinata POV end**

 **Normal POV**

"Hey hinata apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" ujar Sakura menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya "Kau mengagetkan aku saja sakura-chan" tawa sakura menggema di ruangan kelas yang sepi, ia memilih duduk di kursi samping sahabatnya. Sakura merasa bahwa ada masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh sahabatnya ini, dengan inisiatif sakura ingin menanyakan perihal tentang tingkah diam sahabatnya itu. Namun sebelum berbicara Hinata terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Sakura-chan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Uzumaki Naruto ?" mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu Sakura sangat shock, wajar saja ia shock karena Hinata kini mengajaknya berbicara tentang laki-laki karena selama ini sahabatnya merasa acuh tak acuh saat mulai di ajak berbicara mengenai laki-laki, pacaran ataupun yah sebuah hubungan lah. Tapi kali ini Hinata mengajaknya berbicara mengenai laki-laki yang paling parahnya orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda misterius dibalik sikap dingin dan cuek nya yang membuat satu universitas tidak berani dekat dengannya.

"Umm, Hinata-chan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara mengenai pemuda dingin itu ? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan si kutub es itu ?" ucapnya memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya pada Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ku rasa aku sedikit tertarik dengannya" jelas hinata dengan senyum hangat. Sedangkan Sakura ? jangan ditanya, rasanya gadis musim semi itu ingin pingsan saat itu juga mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. jelas saja yang di katakan hinata itu gila dan tidak masuk akal, tertarik pada Uzumaki Naruto bagaimana bisa ?

Segera saja ia tempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata, tapi rasanya tidak panas. Astaga ! Kami-sama sepertinya benar bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah tercuci otaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura-chan ?" Hinata bingung dengan sikap sahabat nya itu, bukannya menjawab malah ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata.

"Apa saat kemari kepalamu menabrak sesuatu ?" introgasi Sakura yang dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata " Atau kau salah makan ?" kembali dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata "Kami-sama apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatku ? sepertinya dia sudah tidak waras. Hiks hiks" ucap Sakura sembari menangis seperti saat menonton sebuah drama Korea saja. Sedangkan yang dikatai pun mulai jengan dengan kelakuan abnormal sahabatnya yang mulai lagi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku Sakura-chan, apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Uzumaki Naruto ? beri tahukan padaku sekarang" perempatan siku menandakan Hinata sedang sangat kesal melihat itupun Sakura hanya bergidik ngeri jika sahabatnya sudah mengeluarkan taring.

"Baikalah akan aku beritahu semua tentang pangeran es mu itu" ucapnya pasrah sedangkan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata dia itu salah satu senpai kita ? ah, aku baru tahu" ucap Hinata "Ya ampun, kemana saja kau selama ini Hinata ?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan sahabatnya yang kurang update ini.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu sampai ingin tahu sekali tentang Uzumaki itu ?" ucap sakura dengan wajah penuh tanya. Sebenarnya Hinata ragu untuk menceritakan prihal pagi tadi kepada Sakura, namun sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika dia bercerita pada sahabat pinky nya itu. Toh, selama ini saat ada masalah atau pun sesuatu ia selalu minta pendapat sakura.

Dengan mantap ia pun menceritakan tentang semalam saat ia menolong dan tadi pagi saat bertengkar dengan si senpai nya itu.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan cerita sahabatnya satu ini, "Kau justru tertarik padanya padahal kau tahu sekali dia membentakmu di depan banyak orang dan kau bilang kau tertarik padanya ?" Sakura bingung dengan sahabatnya ini. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini benar sudah gila karena pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Aku seperti melihat diriku di dalam matanya Sakura-chan, dia memiliki sesuatu yang unik dan a-aku seperti ingin mencari tahu lebih tentangnya" ucap Hinata.

"sepertinya kau membutuhkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksamu, siapa tahu saat kau di tabrak brandalan itu kepalamu membentur aspal Hinata" Sakura benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini. "Kau menyukai seseorang yang mungkin tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya Hinata, dia itu dingin dan cuek. Ku akui dia tampan tapi apa kau yakin ? jujur saja sebagai sahabatmu aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan laki-laki seperti itu" ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ah, sudahlah sebaiknya kita bolos saja yuk Sakura-chan. Saat ini aku ingin mencari udara segar dan mencari objek yang bagus untuk foto yang akan ditempelkan ke mading fakultas kita" mendengar ajakan bolos Hinata lagi-lagi membuat Sakura shock sungguh dalam sehari ini banyak sekali perilaku Hinata yang tak sesuai seperti biasanya.

"H-hinata tumben sekali kau mengajakku untuk membolos mata kuliah ? biasanya kau paling anti saat ku ajak membolos dan lagi pula bagaimana dengan kerja part time mu ? " ucapnya bingung sekaligus kesal, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa menghadapi sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan dan hari ini aku sedang libur karena keluarga yamanaka pergi ke Ame untuk urusan keluarga jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak bekerja, lagi pula aku membawa kamera ku untuk memotret objek nanti ah bukan kah kau juga ingin mengirimkan foto-foto baru untuk Sasuke-kun yang ada di Suna Sakura-chan ?" mendengar itu Sakura bergegas menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan kelas yang mulai ramai.

.

.

"Love never ends"

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore tampak dari matahari yang meredup di barat menampakan langit yang perlahan menghitam. Hinata baru saja kembali dari Sakura park untuk memotret objek yang menurutnya bagus untuk di publikasikan di mading fakultasnya, tentu saja hal ini wajib karena Hinata adalah salah satu dari bagian divisi media informasi di fakultasnya dan ia mendapat bagian mading itu tak lepas karena hobi fotografi nya.

Hinata menyelusuri kakinya di pinggiran jalan, Sakura sudah pulang terlebih dahulu mungkin karena rumah mereka yang tidak searah. Terpampang jelas etalase-etalase toko yang menawarkan pernak pernik kebutuhan mode saat ini, asyik berjalan hingga sesuatu yang mengusik pandangannya. Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang menjual bunga dengan pakaian dan wajahnya yang terlihat lusuh, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Hinata saat ini melaikan Pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto lah yang saat ini tengah menjadi objek pengelihatan Hinata, melihat bagaimana cara pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan anak kecil penjual bunga yang sedari tadi berusaha mencari perhatian nya dengan menarik ujung kaos hitam polos yang Naruto gunakan.

Anehnya pemuda itu tidak marah sama sekali justru tersenyum ramah pada gadis kecil itu, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya tadi pagi. Dengan setia kamera nya hinata pegang ditangan guna mengambil beberapa foto Naruto bersama gadis kecil itu,Terlihat Naruto yang membungkuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil penjual bunga itu sepertinya mereka sedang bertawar harga bunga yang digenggam gadis itu. Naruto membeli semua bunga itu dan memberikan uang kepada gadis kecil tadi namun sebelum gadis kecil itu pergi naruto tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala gadis itu, hal itu pun tidak di sia-sia kan oleh Hinata ia langsung memotret kejadian langkah itu dimana Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

.

Disebuah kamar minimalis itu terdapat sebuah ranjang yang di penuhi lembaran foto yang telah di cetak dan juga laptop yang menyala menampilakan foto pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan baju tidur bergambar bunga lavender ke sukaan nya rasa legah telah membasuh penatnya hari ini, kemudian dengan lambat sambil mengeringkan surai indigo nya ia berjalan ke arah ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah foto "Sudah ku duga bahwa kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang menarik Uzumaki-san" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Andai mereka tahu sisi dirimu yang lain pasti semua tidak akan takut berteman denganmu"

 **TBC**

Hai minna-san...

Kali ini sahi-chan balik lagi dengan cerita ini.

Pertama sahi mau ucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Hyuuga Hinata 3

Makasih banget buat senpai yang udah mau membaca dan mengoreksi kesalahan sahi pada penulisan sebelumnya, makasih juga yang udah memfollow ataupun memfavoritkan cerita dari sahi. semoga pada chap ini penulisannya lumayan bagus yah dan semakin banyak yang suka , aaamiinn hehe

Sedikit sahi jelasin ni bahwa disini mungkin sahi bakal tampilin pair yang out of character dimana naruto yang periang jadi pendiam dan hinata yang pendiam sahi bikin agak ceria. Hehe ada yang minta ceritanya di panjangin nah di chapter ini sahi udah usaha panjangin meskipun gak panjang banget sih itupun imajinasi kadang jalan eh kadang nyendat.

Dan juga sekedar informasi nih bahwa dari awal sahi udah tetapin cerita ini bakal happy ending, soalnya sahi gak kuat buat ceritanya yang sad ending apa lagi pairnya naruhina.

Sahi sangat mengharapkan review kalian, karena review kalian adalah semangat buat sahi lanjutin cerita ini.

Akhir kata terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah di sambut dengan kicau burung yang merdu melengkapi suasana di Universitas Konoha yang tampak masih sangat sepi, hari ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi gadis yang kini tampak tersenyum senang menyusuri koridor fakultasnya.

Hinata sangat senang hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa senyuman itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berpikir dia sudah tidak waras, yah tentu saja dia bahagia sekali karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewah. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari ini adalah awal dari perubahan hidupnya.

.

.

 **Hari ke-3 : Aku Berbeda !**

Koridor fakultas yang tadi sepi kini telah ramai di isi dengan kegiatan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, salah satunya adalah mahasiswa tampan bersurai pirang yang kini tengah berjalan sendiri diantara kerumunan tersebut. Namun entah mengapa pandangan pemuda tersebut menunjukan tatapan yang kurang bersahabat, meskipun setiap harinya kebiasaan itu selalu setia ia tunjukkan tapi kali ini sangat berbeda. Pandangannya lebih menusuk dan tajam.

Setelah di lihat dengan seksama wajar saja bila pria tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi yang menakutkan alasan nya karena setiap mahasiswi yang berjalan didekat nya tersenyum damba bahkan ada pula yang memandangi seperti pemangsa saja, juga ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya untuk pergi berkencan.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"_ batin Naruto

Tanpa sadar segerombolan mahasiswi dengan pakaian yang sangat sexy menghapiri dirinya.

"hey Uzumaki-kun, aku tak tahu bahwa dibalik wajah dinginmu itu tenyata kau sangat hangat dan juga penyayang. Hihi" ucap seorang mahasiswi cantik bersurai pirang panjang kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ?" balas Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sudahlah jangan bersikap dingin pada kami lagi Uzumaki-kun, satu universitas sudah tahu kepribadian aslimu itu seperti apa. Benarkan Shion-chan ?" kini gadis bersurai merah dengan kaca mata yang berada di samping mahasiswi berambut pirang tersebut

"Benar apa yang Karin-chan kata kan. Uh kau manis sekali Uzumaki-kun" tangan gadis bernama Shion tersebut berusaha menyentuh pipi dengan tiga goresan Naruto namun belum sempat terjadi terlebih dahulu di tepis kasar oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Jaga kelakuan mu itu, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang sok kenal seperti kalian. Kau pikir siapa kau hingga dengan seenak nya saja menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan hina mu itu, dengar ! aku akan mematahkan tangan mu jika kau berani sekali lagi menyentuhku" ucap Naruto kalap dengan tingkah laku para gadis tersebut segera saja ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat amarahnya tumpah ruah disana.

.

.

Amarah Naruto belum reda sampai disana saja, semakin ia berjalan semakin banyak pula pasang mata yang melihatnya dan saling berbisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Naruto tak peduli, namun ada rasa penasaran yang menyelusup kedalam hatinya saat ini tentang apa yang sebenarnya apa terjadi. Melihat ramai di depan membuat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju keramaian tersebut mahasiswa yang melihat Naruto datang langsung merunduk dan memberikan jalan kepadanya.

Sungguh sangat marah Naruto melihat apa yang kini terpampang di mading fakultasnya , tak salah lagi itu adalah foto dirinya saat kemarin membeli bunga dari gadis kecil yang menawarkan kepada dirinya.

"Siapa yang dengan sudah beraninya menempelkan hal-hal seperti ini ?" ucapnya dengan marah. Orang yang ada disana bahkan tidak berani berbicara atau lagi menatap Naruto yang kini tengah murka.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kalian hanya diam, HAH !. Apa kalian bisu ?" ungkap Naruto lagi.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka yang menjawab segera saja Naruto menarik salah satu mahasiswa yang ada disana.

"Apa kau masih menyayangi nyawamu ?" anggukan dari pemuda tersebut membuat Naruto menyeringai "Kata kan padaku siapa yang sudah berani menempelkan ini" masih diam membuat Naruto kalap hendak ingin menghajar pemuda itu

"A-ampun Uzumaki-sama, se-sebenarnya yang telah menempelkan poster i-itu adalah.."

.

Love never ends

.

Disebuah ruangan kelas yang cukup ramai dimana para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berusaha berjalan keluar karena pelajaran telah usai 10 menit yang lalu namun ada pula yang memilih duduk di dalam ruang kelas. Nampak pula dua orang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk sambil tertawa, mereka adalah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Karena rumah kita tidak searah jadi kita tidak pulang bersama itu membuat sasuke-kun berfikir bahwa aku pergi bersama pria lain dia itu sangat menyebalkan, dan saat aku mengirimkan foto ku yang kemarin kita ambil dia bahkan bilang bahwa keriputku tambah banyak dan menyuruhku untuk tidak suka marah-marah lagi. huh! dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan" geram Sakura frustasi membuat tawa Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Tapi kau sangat menyukai pantat ayam menyebalkan itukan sakura-chan ?" "lagi pula sasuke-kun benar berhentilah kebiasaanmu cerewet dan suka marah-marah mu itu lihatlah keriputmu tambah banyak. Haha" melihat tawa lepas sahabatnya itu membuat Sakura kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"huh, kau pikir aku marah-marah karena siapa. Tentu saja karena kau sangat susah untuk disadarkan Hinata-chan, akhir-akhir ini sikap mu itu diluar nalar ku kau tahu" ujarnya cemberut.

"Haha gomen sakura-chan, baiklah aku akan bersikap biasa kali ini dan seterusnya" ucapnya memeluk dan tersenyum hangat yang dibalas senyum oleh Sakura.

"tapi kau harus janji untuk berhenti mencari tahu ataupun dekat dengan pemuda kutub es itu Hinata" mata mengintimidasi yang di keluarkan oleh Sakura membuat Hinata merasa risih dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"gomen sekali lagi Sakura-chan, untuk itu aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ujar Hinata membuat sahabatnya bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata.

"apa yang membuatmu susah untuk jauh dan tidak dekat dengan nya lagi Hinata-chan ? apa yang kau lihat dari pemuda yang bahkan tidak ada lembutnya terhadap perempuan. Kau itu cantik, pintar dan baik hati. Banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadikanmu kekasih tapi kenapa kau sangat mengharapkan orang sepertinya Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura panjang lebar, ia kesal dengan pemuda yang tempo hari pernah ditabrak nya tersebut sangat tidak punya kelembutan hati senaknya saja membentak perempuan. Naruto dan sahabatnya itu bagai matahari dan bulan sangan jauh berbeda yang satu panas dan meletup-letup sedangkan yang satunya indah dan damai meskipun Hinata suka bercanda tapi bagi Sakura sahabatnya itu sangat baik hati.

"Bahkan embun tidak memerlukan warna untuk membuat daun jatuh cinta padanya. Sama sepertiku, aku tidak perlu alasan untuk suka pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman hangat andalan Hinata.

"Terkadang kita tidak tahu kapan tuhan akan memeberikan cinta yang tepat untuk kita sakura-chan, takdir yang telah tuhan tulis untuk kita. Selagi kita dapat merasakan jatuh cinta kenapa tidak ? jalani saja seperti air, mengalir apa adanya. Jikalau kita mencintai seseorang jangan pernah takut akan salah dan kalah karena dalam cinta tidak ada yang mustahil." Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata mambuat Sakura terdiam.

"Sudahlah jangan telalu kau pikirkan Sakura-chan, ini kisah cinta ku dan aku akan membuat itu menjadi indah sehingga kau akan iri nantinya. Haha" tawa Hinata membuat Sakura memeluk sahabatnya erat ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang berlinang.

"Hey Sakura-chan kenapa kau menangis ? ah, kau sungguh sangat melankolis sekali aku kan sudah bilang aku.." "Aku menangis bukan karena khawatir padamu Hinata-chan, aku menangis karena kata-kata mu itu sangat indah. Bisa kah kau tuliskan kembali Hinata-chan aku akan mengirimkan nya kepada Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri membuat Hinata layu seketika.

"Hah, dasar tidak setia kawan sekali kau" ucap kesal Hinata. "Biar saja. Weeekk" ejek Sakura menanggapi ucapan Hinata, cukup lama terdiam membuat mereka jengah.

"Sakura-chan kemarin aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san" melihat Sakura hanya cuek membuat Hinata marah dan memukul pelan pundak Sakura.

"Kau cerita saja aku tetap mendengarkan, kau ini kasar sekali pada sahabat sendiri" rintih Sakura "Habisnya kau seperti tidak perduli dengan ceritaku, makanya dengarkan."

"Kemarin sore aku bertemu Uzumaki-san saat pulang dari Sakura Park, kau tahu aku mendapatkan foto nya" cerita Hinata membuat Sakura melotot "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penguntit Hinata-chan?"

"Entahlah sepertinya sejak dunia shinobi belum berkembang. Haha" canda Hinata membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang "Hahh terserah imajinasi aneh mu sajalah Hinata-chan, sekarang ceritakan dengan serius."

Waktu Hinata bercerita panjang lebar pun berlangsung.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran mu Hinata-chan ? kau menyebar luaskan foto milik si kutub es yang sedang tersenyum itu lalu kau menempelkan nya ke semua mading di universitas ini ?" "apa kau tidak takut pemuda es itu akan menyerangmu jika tahu kau dalang dari keributan di kampus ini ? Hinata-chan dia itu putra Namikaze Minato donatur terbesar di kampus kita" ucap Sakura frustasi, sedangkan Hinata tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka ini. Memangnya apa hubungannya ini semua dengan status Naruto sebagai anak donatur terbesar di universitas ini.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya Sakura-chan ?" "Aku hanya menyebarkan foto itu agar semua orang yang ada di kampus ini tahu bahwa Uzumaki-san itu tidak menyeramkan seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan selama ini, bukankah dengan begitu akan membuat Uzumaki-san menjadi lebih banyak teman dan lagi pula apa benar Uzumaki-san itu putra dari Namikaze-sama donatur di kampus kita ? tapi kenapa marga mereka berbeda Sakura-chan ?" ujar Hinata yang terlalu polos untuk gadis usia seperti dirinya.

"Apapun tujuanmu tidak akan pernah mengubah apapun Hinata-chan, sikapnya itu memang seperti itu sedari dulu keras kepala dan juga sangat kasar. Aku tahu karena aku satu senior high school dengannya dan juga Sasuke-kun. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang hubungan antara si kutub es dengan Namikaze-sama itu memang benar, pemuda es itu memakai marga ibu nya yaitu Uzumaki tapi tentang latar belakang kenapa marga nya itu aku tidak tahu. Jika sampai Namikaze-sama tahu bahwa kau sudah membuat putranya itu malu maka ia bisa saja mencabut semua beasiswa mu Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya membuat Hinata-chan shock.

"yang harus kau waspadai saat ini adalah pemuda es itu, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Hinata-chan sebelum dia tahu dan pergi kemari membuat perhitungan denganmu" ucap Sakura panik, segera saja ia mengajak Hinata untuk keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga namun belum sempat keluar ruangan suara pintu yang terbanting keras membuat kelas yang sudah sepi itu menjadi tegang

BRAKK !

Kini sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena kegiatan nya saat kemari berlari sambil mengumpat menahan amarah dihatinya.

Perlahan tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada kedua gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya, gadis yang satu bersurai pink tampak sangat ketakutan sedangkan gadis yang bersurai indigo itu tampak menatapnya dengan senyum hangat. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini tengah murka dengan perbuatannya yang menurut pemuda tersebut sungguh terlalu.

"kau... Hyuuga Hinata" ucapnya tajam sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidung mancung Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyayangi nyawamu hah, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?" ujar Naruto tajam menatap Hinata yang balik menatapnya, mendapat perlakuan tersebut membuat Naruto geram dan menarik kasar tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan menuju lapangan basket yang ada di kampus mereka.

Melihat adegan itu yang lainnya hanya dapat terdiam bahkan petinggi universitas itu hanya bisa diam berdo'a agar Kami-sama menyelamatkan Hinata dari amukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, siapa yang bisa melawan kekuasaannya disini karena ayahnya Namikaze Minato adalah donatur terbesar di Universitas Konoha.

"To-tolong lepaskan Uzumaki-san ini sakit" rintih Hinata menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya akibat genggaman Naruto yang terlalu keras.

Tak terima melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan kasar seperti itu langsung saja Sakura menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berbuat lembut terhadap perempuan !" seru Sakura

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain ?" "minggir ! jangan pernah halangi aku " ucapnya sekali lagi sambil menggeser Sakura dengan kasar.

Sesampai nya di lapangan Naruto langsung menyentak kasar Hinata hingga jatuh menyentuh permukaan lapangan yang keras itu, sakit rasanya tubuh dan hati Hinata tapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak bisa untuk marah pada pemuda yang ada di hadpannya ini.

"aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi Hyuuga. Tapi kenapa kau masih tetap bodoh ? apa kau tuli hingga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sudah aku ucapkan padamu" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"a-aku hanya ingin mengubah pa-pandangan orang terhadapmu Uzumaki-san, agar mereka tahu bahwa kau itu sebenarnya ada sisi lain dirimu yang sangat hangat dan juga penyayang sehingga mereka ingin berteman denganmu" jawab Hinata terbata.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini pemuda menyedihkan hah aku bukanlah penyayang dan hangat aku tidak akan segan untuk kasar kepadamu" tanpa perasaan Naruto menarik surai lembut Hinata dengan kasar "cih, bahkan aku tidak butuh perlakuanmu itu. Jangan pernah tampak kan wajahmu lagi karena aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu, kau gadis yang menjijikan kalian semua perempuan menjijikan aku tidak butuh kalian semua" ucap Naruto tepat dihadapan Hinata, mata mereka saling menatap yang satu menandakan amarah sedangkan lainnya menandakan kelembutan. Dengan kasar pula Naruto melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Hinata dan perlahan berjalan pergi namun baru beberapa langkah suara Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk melakukan itu Uzumaki-san, satu dari tiada alasan sebenarnya untuk melakukan ini. Karena itu adalah kau Uzumaki-san maka akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu menjadi apa yang orang segani bukan orang takuti. Bagimu aku hanya gadis menjijikan tapi kau tahu bagiku kau adalah pemuda yang kesepian meratapi sakitmu dalam diam" Hinata kemudian berdiri menyeka air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan kini keluar "Aku menyukaimu, gadis yang kau anggap menjijikan ini menyukaimu" ucap Hinata dengan lantangnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia berbalik hingga mata mereka kini saling beradu pandang.

"Aku menemukan diriku di dalam matamu, karena itu aku menyukaimu. Dan jika kau pikir aku terima dengan kata gadis menjijikan itu kau salah besar, yang perlu kau tahu Uzumaki-san adalah tidak semua perempuan sama seperti apa yang kau pikir kan. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu membenci perempuan namun yang harus kau ingat dan catat dalam otak dan hatimu yang keras itu bahwa AKU BERBEDA !" jelas Hinata dengan menekankan dengan tekad pada kata terakhirnya.

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku akan membuatmu mengakui itu dan menyadarkanmu.." ujar Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Bahwa kau tidak pernah sendirian" ucap Hinata tepat dihadapan Naruto, setelah itu Hinata berjalan keluar lapangan di ikuti Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam memahami kata-kata Hinata yang tadi ia ucapkan. Orang yang melihatpun berhamburan pergi dari tempat itu takut membuat Uzumaki itu marah lagi.

.

Love never ends

.

Hinata berlari kencang tak mau menghiraukan panggilan Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha menyusulnya. Hinata terus berlari dan masuk kedalam toilet yang sepi menguncinya dari dalam, segera saja ia membasuh wajahnya yang bersih tanpa noda itu lalu ia tatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Apa yang sudah ku katakan" ujar Hinata frustasi.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Karena cemas Sakura mengetuk pintunya takut jika temannya itu menangis dan tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri bisa gawat jika itu terjadi, berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Hinata namun gadis itu tak kunjung keluar.

"Hinata-chan buka pintunya jangan membuatku cemas begini, aduh Hinata-chan buka pintu nya"

Tak lama keluarlah Hinata dari dalam toilet dengan wajah kusutnya langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan apa yang tadi ku katakan, a-aku sungguh malu aku tidak ingin menampakkan wajahku lagi di depan Uzumaki-san" ucap Hinata

"Hey sudahlah apa yang kau katakan. Kau tadi itu sungguh berani, aku sampai kagum kau bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Uzumaki pemuda kutub es itu. Aku sampai khawatir dengan perlakuan kasarnya kepadamu, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata selama ini kau itu punya malu juga ya Hinata-chan, haha" ucap Sakura menarik pipi tembem Hinata.

"Hei Sakura-chan awas kau yah" ujar Hinata sembari mengejar Sakura hingga lupa rasa malu yang ia rasakan tadi.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna-san..

Ada yang menunggu cerita ini ? hehe maaf baru update.

Sebenarnya sahi mau buat cerita ini 1 chapter 1 hari sesuai dengan judulnya 16 days  
"Love never ends" berarti bakal ada 16 chapter + 1 chapter itu untuk sequel nya. Tapi kalau para pembaca ingin nya sahi cepatin waktunya mungkin bakal 10 chapter atau mungkin kurang.

Jadi sahi minta saran bagusnya gimana menurut para pembaca cerita sahi.

Nah...

Di chapter ini udah mulai sahi arahin ke konflik percintaan antara naruto dan hinata nantinya, maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan karena di cerita ini sahi buat naruto nya dark gitu tapi gak sampai gimana-gimana lah.

Dan sedikit sahi kasih bocoran nih kalau Naruto itu memiliki sebuah phobia apakah itu tunggu chapter yang lainnya, nanti itu bakal jadi konflik Hinata buat bersatu sama Naruto nya.

bacanya masih pendek ya ? haha pingin sih bikin ceritanya panjang lagi tapi mau gimana lagi otak sahi Cuma bisa tampung dan buat cerita Cuma panjangnya segini.

Makasih buat yang udah baca cerita ini mau yang pakai akun atau pun guest sahi senang kalau kalian tertarik baca cerita dari sahi

Tak bosan sahi ingatkan untuk tinggalkan review kalian karena kritik dan saran dari pembaca adalah bahan ajar dan juga semangat buat sahi ngetik dan membuat cerita ini.

Sekian terima kasih...


	4. Chapter 4

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Chapter 4

Seperti biasa hari sabtu semua jadwal mata kuliah kosong, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata sebagai waktu untuk menyendiri di apartemen nya atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan ke taman untuk mengisi waktu luang nya yang sangat membosankan.

Kejadian kemarin masih di ingat jelas oleh Hinata, mengingat nya saja membuat perutnya mual.

" _Oh betapa bodoh nya aku Kami-sama"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Seprai bermotif bunga sakura itu ia cengkram kuat, mengingat semua itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Yah, wajar saja kemarin ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang Uzumaki Naruto di hadapan semua orang di kampus.

"Pemuda keras kepala yang sangat menyebalkan, dia bahkan menganggap bahwa aku gadis menjijikan" kesalnya sambil menjambak surai indigo nya yang indah.

Mengingat hanya membuatnya pusing akhirnya Hinata memutuskan pergi mandi dan berencana berjalan-jalan keluar mencari udara segar sekaligus menentramkan hati dan pikiran nya.

.

.

 **Hari ke-4 : Satu Lagi Kebenaran.**

Jalan setapak itu sangat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya keinginan untuk menyegarkan pikiran nya di taman harus di ganti. Karena banyak pasangan muda mudi dan juga keluarga-keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka di taman tersebut.

Oh sungguh Hinata hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, akhirnya ia melangkah menyusuri jalan. Menyerahkan kepada kaki nya akan membawa kemana dirinya saat ini, Lama berjalan Hinata sampai di sebuah bukit. Diatas bukit tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon momiji yang berdaun kemerahan.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menaiki bukit tersebut, sesampai nya di atas ia duduk bersandar di batang pohon momiji. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang elok, ia eratkan pelukan di kedua sisi tubuhnya menambahkan kehangatan. Kini musim gugur telah datang artinya sebentar lagi akan memasuki awal bulan November, yang berarti peringatan kematian ibu nya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

Ia masih mengingat jelas kenangan manis saat bersama ibunya, mata nya terpejam seolah meresapi kenangan-kenangan manis itu yang pasti nya tidak dapat terulang kembali. Kebahagiaan nya telah direnggut paksa tanpa ia inginkan, hingga ia sempat menyalahkan takdir yang telah Kami-sama berikan untuknya. Namun, seiring waktu Hinata mulai bisa menerima takdir pahit yang memilukan ini.

Kali ini ia merasa bahwa kenangan itu akan terukir kembali bersama seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai kuning menyala,kulit Tan dan tiga garsi seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya. Senyum hangat yang pemuda itu berikan tempo hari pada gadis kecil penjual bunga itu masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran nya.

Walaupun dikatakan mustahil tapi Hinata tidak akan berhenti mencoba, ia akan selalu ingat apa yang ibunya katakan yang terpenting dalam hidup adalah memiliki keberanian dan kebaikan hati. Ia yakin suatu saat pemuda itu dapat merubah sikap dingin nya kepada Hinata, tapi untuk saat ini biarkanlah hatinya tenang tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

.

.

Mata yang terpejam itu kini terbuka menampak kan iris _amethyst_ hinata nan indah bak rembulan yang redup cahaya nya, tak terasa tidur siang nya berlangsung cukup lama. Kini jam ditangan nya menunjuk kan pukul 1 siang, terik matahari seakan tak terasa dengan semilir angin musim gugur. Kali ini hati nya terasa lega dan pikiran nya kembali fresh, mungkin karena banyak oksigen yang sudah masuk ke paru-paru nya saat berada di alam seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya kegiatan ini harus rutin ia jalan kan untuk menghilangkan penatnya, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya sendiri. Tenang,sepi dan juga sejuk karena adanya pohon momiji yang menghalangi sinar matahari lagi pula ia bisa melihat pemandangan indah konoha dari atas bukit ini, hanya satu kata untuk tempat ini yaitu **sempurna**.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk bersantai sekarang saat nya ia harus pulang untuk makan siang dan juga belajar untuk menghadapi ujian yang sebentar lagi akan di hadapi, ia tak ingin melepas beasiswa nya hanya karena sering membuang waktu. Tidak mungkin dalam kamus hidup Hinata.

Akhirnya ia berdiri memperbaiki tampilan nya yang sedikit berantakan, membersihkan polo shirt putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya itu lalu menepuk pelan celana jeans hitam nya yang tertempel guguran dari daun momiji, sungguh sangat cantik dalam kesederhanaan. Apalagi saat ini rambut yang biasa tergerai itu kini di ikat dengan gaya _ponytails_ dengan membiarkan poni nya menghadangi mata seperti biasa memberikan kesan yang sangat manis sesuai dengan kepribadian nya.

Setelah dirasa sudah rapi ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan bukit tersebut, kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya pada taman yang sebelumnya. Sudah cukup sepi kiranya tak tampak ramai seperti tadi pagi, mungkin karena matahari yang sudah di atas kepala. Para keluarga yang berlibur pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi siapa yang peduli, toh ia sudah memiliki tempat strategis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah namun harus terhenti karena seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin di temui Hinata saat ini, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sedang apa dia ada disini ?" gumam Hinata.

Penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda yang di tembaknya kemari itu, Hinata pun perlahan berjalan mengendap mendekati Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Beberapa menit memperhatikan dengan seksama namun orang yang dilihat tak kunjung memberikan gerak gerik yang mencurigakan, ia hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang sedang ia tatap, jangan lupakan hal yang tak pernah tinggal dari Naruto adalah headset yang terpasang di kedua telingannya. Namun yang paling membuat Hinata heran saat ini adalah sebuah bingkisan besar yang ada di samping kursi taman tempat Naruto duduki saat ini.

Tak berapa lama beberapa orang anak datang menghampiri Naruto, mereka tampak bahagia sekali melihat kehadiran Naruto. Naruto sendiri jangan di tanya, senyum tempo hari yang dilihatnya kini terulang kembali. Hinata merasa seperti _De javu_ , ia tak menyangka seberapa besarkah sihir dari senyum Naruto membuat perasaan nya bergemuruh menggebu-gebu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia keluarkan kamera handphone nya lalu merekam apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto saat ini, tak perduli apakah itu akan ketahuan oleh Naruto sendiri Hinata tak menghiraukan itu semua.

Naruto membuka bingkisan yang membuat Hinata penasaran itu, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa kado. Langsung saja semua anak bersorak gembira dan berbaris rapi untuk mengambil kado yang diberikan oleh Naruto, semua anak mendapatkan kado mereka masing-masing. Kini tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan anak-anak itu, wanita dengan surai merah itu tampak membawa seorang anak perempuan yang memegang sebuah tongkat ditangannya.

" _Sepertinya anak itu lumpuh"_ pikir Hinata.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman tempatnya tadi, lalu Naruto pun menyerahkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan sangat lucu berwarna pink kepada anak itu. Si anak perempuan itu kemudian memeluk Naruto dan pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tampaknya sekarang Naruto tengah berbincang dengan wanita paruh baya itu entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dengan inisiatif sendiri Hinata berjalan menuju gadis kecil yang tadi di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Ssttt, adik manis kemari" ucap Hinata pada gadis kecil itu, merasa terpanggil gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa Nee-san memanggil ku ?" ucap anak tersebut.

"Ah perkenalkan nama Nee-san Hyuuga Hinata, kamu bisa memanggilku Hinata-Nee. Siapa nama mu ?" ucap Hinata tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Merasa Hinata tidak berbahaya gadis kecil itupun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Umm, Kirara." Ucapnya membalas senyum Hinata tak kalah ramah.

"Nama yang sangat indah" ucap Hinata lagi

"Arigatou Hinata-Nee" jawabnya.

"Kirara-chan, bolehkah Nee-chan bertanya sesuatu"

"Tentu apa itu Hinata-nee"

"Siapa pemuda yang ada disana ?" tunjuk Hinata kearah Naruto.

"Oh, itu adalah Naruto-Nii. Dia orang yang sangat baik sekali" ucap Kirara dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"benarkah ?" dibalas anggukan oleh Kirara.

"Naruto-Nii sering sekali memberikan hadiah kepada kami, terkadang ia ikut membantu mengurus kami saat Baa-san sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan kami setiap hari nya" ujarnya panjang. Mendengar itu membuat Hinata menyerengit bingung.

"Siapa yang di maksud kami itu Kirara-chan ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja semua anak-anak panti asuhan sunny paradies Hinata-Nee, itu tidak jauh dari taman ini" mendengar penuturan dari gadis kecil itu membuat Hinata sangat terkejut.

"A-artinya kalian_ ya ampun Kami-sama" wajahnya menunduk sedih "Maaf Nee-san tidak tahu Kirara-chan"

"Tidak apa Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii bilang jangan bersedih karena matahari tidak akan bersinar kalau diwajah hanya ada kesedihan" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ? pemuda es itu mengajarkan pada anak-anak panti asuhan ini untuk jangan lupa tersenyum sedangkan dirinya sendiri bahkan sangat gersang seperti padang pasir yang panas. Berapa banyak kepribadian dan hal-hal baru yang Hinata tahu tentang Naruto, pemuda itu bagai poros kehidupan nya sekarang. Benar-benar misterius dan membuat Hinata penasaran setengah mati.

"Yah apa yang Kirara-chan katakan benar, terima kasih sudah berbicara dengan Nee-san kalau begitu Hinata-nee pergi dulu ya. Ah tapi ada satu hal sebelum itu" Hinata pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas kecilnya.

"Coklat ini untuk Kirara-chan, tapi dengan syarat" ujar hinata yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh gadis itu.

"Kirara-chan harus merahasiakan pertemuan kita ini dari siapa pun, janji ?"

"umm janji Hinata-nee" ucapnya tersenyum mengambil coklat itu.

Kemudian gadis kecil tersebut pergi meninggalkan Hinata, segera saja Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Benda persegi panjang itu tampaknya masih menyala menampilkan tanda perekam, artinya sedari tadi Hinata merekam percakapan antara dirinya denga Kirara.

Untuk apa sebenarnya semua itu ? tentu saja untuk bukti agar pemuda es itu tak bisa berkilah dihadapannya lagi seperti kemarin. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata membuat nya bertambah manis, ia bangga sekali akan hasilnya kali ini. Sekarang ia tidak akan ragu untuk mendapatkan pemuda pujaannya itu, karena sekarang Hinata tahu jalan mana yang harus ia tempuh.

Kami-sama berpihak pada nya saat ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hai minna-san…

Maaf sudah lama tidak update, karena minggu ini sahi sibuk belajar buat ujian semester.

Jadi ide yang tertahan belum terkembang dengan sempurna lagi karena ketahan selama ujian berlangsung. Hehe tapi sekarang sahi udah update nih semoga suka sama cerita nya.

Mungkin sahi bakal update dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sahi bukan mau kepikiran Hiatus loh jadi jangan sedih.

Karena sahi minggu depan bakal ikut study tour nya dari kampus jadi mungkin gak akan sempat buat update karena laptop di rumah (haha malah curhat). Tapi sahi janji setelah pulang kasih 2 chapter sekaligus buat penggemar cerita ini. Dan bagi yang merasa cerita ini kurang panjang yah sahi rasa juga begitu, maaf banget tapi sahi usahain update yang mendatang akan lebih panjang lagi. (Tapi gak janji yah Cuma usahain)

Buat yang udah follow dan favorit kan cerita ini sahi ucapin banyak terima kasih, dan juga yang udah review makasih banyak banyak buanget. Sahi jadi semangat buat ngetik hehe

Tak bosan sahi ingatkan untuk tinggalkan review kalian karena kritik dan saran dari pembaca adalah bahan ajar dan juga semangat buat sahi ngetik dan membuat cerita ini.

Sekian terima kasih...


	5. Chapter 5

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Chapter 5

Suasana koridor yang ramai itu tidak menghalangi antusias Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju kesuatu tempat yang hanya ia, hatinya dan tuhan lah yang tahu kemana akan pergi. Ia sepertinya sangat bahagia, itu tampak dari senyum nya yang mengembang sangat lebar.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin saat ditaman banyak ide-ide gila yang berkeliaran di otak Hinata sekarang. Yah dia sudah mempunyai cukup bukti untuk membuat pemuda kutub itu luluh terhadap dirinya, mungkin memerlukan waktu yang lama tapi bisa jadi ini awal yang baik untuk membuat pemuda kutub es itu jatuh pada pelukan Hinata.

Langkah kaki yang terbalut dengan flatshoes hitam andalan gadis itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan banyak rak yang tersusun buku-buku, dari yang tebal berlembar-lembar halaman sampai yang tipis sekalipun. Benar sekali, saat ini Hinata memasuki kawasan perpustakaan kampusnya yang sepi pengunjung. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menyendiri, pastinya hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di kampus ini yang suka menyendiri salah satunya Uzumaki Naruto.

Pandangannya menelusuri ruangan luas perpustakaan tersubut, tak lama sosok yang dicari pun dapat. Pemuda itu kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang sendirian sambil membaca sebuah buku, sepertinya pemuda tersebut juga tengah mendengarkan lagu dari headset kesayangannya seperti biasa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi segera saja ia langkahkan kaki menuju pemuda es sang pujaan hati, namun sebelum itu ia melihat pantulan dirinya disebuah kaca jendela merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan dan membenahi pakaian nya jikalau kurang rapi. Maklum saja, pemuda yang di temuinya ini bukan orang biasa tetapi calon kekasihnya kelak begitulah pikir Hinata percaya diri.

Merasa sudah tampil maksimal Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sesampai nya di bangku tempat Naruto berada yang di dapat oleh Hinata adalah Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan sebuah buku dan seperti yang di duga oleh Hinata pemuda tersebut sedang menggunakan headset. Melihat wajah damai pemuda pujaan nya saat tidur membuat Hinata luluh dan memilih duduk dibangku tepat di hadapan Naruto sambil memandangi wajah tidur pemuda es itu.

" _Padahal tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun sedang membaca, tapi sekarang sudah tertidur saja. Apa aku berdandan lama ?"_ batin Hinata bertanya-tanya bingung,

" _Ternyata saat tertidurpun dia sangat lucu"_ batin Hinata lagi dengan senyum yang terus terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hah, seandainya saja kau itu bukan lah kutub es yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Sangat sulit menunjukan wajah aslimu Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata pelan takut membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Hinata dengan setia hanya memandangi wajah Naruto yang damai, tidak ada niatan di hatinya untuk mengambil potret Naruto saat ini meskipun di otaknya selalu menginginkan setiap gerak Naruto tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu pangeran nya yang tidak mengeluarkan taring saat ini. Merasa sudah saatnya ia pergi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.20 itu artinya jam kuliahnya akan segera di mulai, perlahan ia berdiri hendak meninggalkan Naruto namun sesuatu mencekal tangan nya membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak melihat siapa yang menghalanginya.

 **Hari ke-5 : Gadis Aneh.**

Ternyata saat ini tangan Naruto tengah menggenggam tangannya erat, wajah pemuda itu berkeringat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi" gumaman Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Merasa tak enak hati akhirnya Hinata duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perlahan, jujur saja hatinya sangat senang sekali karena merasa bahwa pangerannya ini membutuhkan kehadirannya. Tapi Hinata sadari pula bahwa saat ini nyata nya pemuda tersebut tengah tertidur pulas. Hinata putuskan hari ini ia akan membolos dulu karena tak mungkin pergi disaat tangannya tengah di kengkuh erat oleh Naruto, yah tidak ada salahnya kan.

20 menit sudah Hinata hanya duduk manis memandangi wajah tampan Naruto dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang bertautan mesra. Tanpa di duga Hinata sebuah kalajengking kecil yang tak tahu datang nya dari mana berjalan kearah mereka, nafas Hinata terasa berhenti tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. Ingin menghindar namun saat ini tangan nya sedang di genggam erat oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata memilih diam tak berkutik berharap kalajengking itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Namun sayang, bukannya pergi kalajengking itu semakin mendekat dan berjalan di sekitaran tangan kanan Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut dan hal itu pula membuat kalajengking itu merasa dalam mode bahaya sehingga menyengat lengan Hinata.

"Akhh.." rintihan kesakitan yang di tahan Hinata keluar pelan.

"Kami-sama apa yang terjadi dengan mu Hyuuga-san" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang Hinata tahu adalah Iruka-sensei, penjaga perpustakaan kampusnya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sensei, a-aku tidak apa" ujar nya pelan, namun sensei yang melihat lengan Hinata yang memerah jadi kaget. Tak jauh dari mereka ia melihat seekor kalajengking yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar menjauh. Ah, iya tahu penyebabnya.

"sebaiknya kita segera obati lukamu, jika tidak akan sangat bahaya nantinya jika di biarkan" ucapnya "Aku akan membangunkan, Uzumaki-sama" saat hendak beranjak membangunkan Naruto, suara pelan Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya.

'Jangan Iruka-sensei" ucapnya.

"Biarkan Naruto-kun tidur, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah, rasa sakitnya hanya sesaat saja" sambung Hinata yang meyakinkan senseinya itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Tapi lukamu akan semakin mem_" belum selesai Iruka berbicara namun sudah di potong oleh ucapan Hinata "Maaf jika saya tidak sopan sensei, tapi saya sungguh tak apa"

Merasa kalah dengan sikap keras kepala Hinata akhirnya sensei itu mengalah dan pergi, membiarkan Hinata tetap disana.

.

.

.

Rasanya sakit sekali, namun Hinata tekan rasa sakit itu karena tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur sangat pulas. Air mata jatuh menggantikan ringinsan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, setelah berhasil menyengat Hinata kalajengking itu pergi entah kemana. Rasa lega mengelenyar di hati Hinata, setidaknya tak apa menahan sakit sesaat asal pangeran es nya ini dapat tidur dengan nyaman begitulah pikirnya.

Menit pun berlalu sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan Hinata berusaha menahan sakit yang semakin kuat. Ia pikir sakitnya hanya sesaat tapi dugaan nya salah malah sakit nya semakin menjadi dan mulai terlihat bengkak dan memar di bagian bekas sengatan kalajengking tadi.

"Love never ends"

Hampir setengah jam dengan posisi seperti itu tidak terjadi perubahan pada Naruto, lain hal nya dengan Hinata yang wajahnya kini tampak pucat.

Tanpa diduga Sakura datang mencari sahabatnya dan menemukan Hinata tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Langsung saja Sakura melangkah mendekati mereka, begitu sampai dan hendak mengeluarkan ceramahnya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat sedangkan sang Uzumaki tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hi-hinata-chan apa yang terjadi, astaga wajahmu pucat sekali" teriak Sakura khawatir.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelap dan berusaha menetralkan pandangannya. Saat merasa sudah sepenuhnya bangun Naruto sadar bahwa saat ini ada tangan yang sedang digenggam olehnya, Naruto mengarahkan perhatiannya pada tangan dan kemudian naik hingga ia tahu tangan siapa yang digenggamnya saat ini.

Terkejut, Naruto segera melepaskan genggamannya. Namun melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat sedangkan Sakura yang ia tahu sebagai sahabat dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya juga merupakan kekasih dari sahabatnya Sasuke, tengah berusaha menahan air matanya melihat sahabatnya yang sudah pingsan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan apa yang terjadi ku mohon sadarlah, Kami-sama ada apa dengan mu Hinata-chan" ucapnya panik.

"Dia hanya pingsan tak perlu sampai kau menangis seperti drama saja, meyebalkan" ujar Naruto ketus. Mendengar itu pun membuat Sakura sangat marah.

"Apa kau tidak lihat wajahnya sangat pucat, ini semua karena kau Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya kesal

Merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa dan disalahkan membuat Naruto geram dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun hal itu urung dilakukan mendengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang tengah mengelilingi Hinata dan Sakura

"Hyuuga-san apa yang terjadi" ucap panik Iruka-sensei melihat kondisi Hinata.

"Saya tidak tahu sensei saat saya kemari wajah Hinata-chan sangat pucat dan tiba-tiba pingsan" panik Sakura.

"Ini pasti karena sengatan kalajengking tadi, sudah ku bilang untuk mengobatinya tapi Hyuuga-san tetap keras kepala" penuturan dari Iruka-sensei tidak hanya mengejutkan Sakura dan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka tetapi juga Naruto yang masih terdiam disana meskipun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalajengking ?" Sakura bingung.

"Tadi saat Uzumaki-sama tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan Hyuuga-san seekor kalajengking datang dan menyengat tangan Hyuuga-san, saya sudah menyuruhnya mengobati luka itu tapi karena tidak ingin membangunkan Uzumaki-sama akhirnya ia hanya bisa menahan sakit" ujar Iruka-sensei memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia hanya pingsan, dari yang saya lihat kalajengking nya tidak berbahaya. Tapi kita harus membawanya keruang kesehatan agar Konan-sensei bisa memeriksa keadaannya" ucapnya lagi, mendengar itu membuat Sakura lega. Orang-orang yang ada disana pun berusaha membantu memapah Hinata, Sebelum beranjak Sakura menatap Naruto garang.

"Hey kutub, setidaknya bantu bawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Dia baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hinata-chan seperti ini karena kau setidaknya gunakan hatimu itu untuk membantu orang yang sudah berkorban untukmu" Sakura sangat marah dengan sikap acuh Naruto ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung menyentak pemuda es itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dia sangat baik kepadamu kenapa kau bersikap sangat kasar kepadanya, HAH !" tatap Sakura nyalang kepada Naruto, namun hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar.

"Cih ! satu hal nona, aku tidak pernah meminta kebaikan. Sahabatmu saja yang bodoh" ujarnya dingin, kesal berdebat dengan pemuda itu malah nantinya akan menambah kemarahan di hatinya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata-chan aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana.

.

.

.

Perlahan gadis yang tengah terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"ughh, aku dimana ?" pertanyaan itu yang terlontar saat Hinata sadar.

"Hinata-chan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" perasaan senang Sakura melihat sahabatnya sadar memeluk erat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan ?" membalas pelukan sahabatnya, ia heran mengapa ia ada disini dan sahabatnya ini menangis.

Hinata mencoba mengingat kejadian yang lalu, yang Hinata tahu sebelumnya ia berada di perpustakaan dengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya kemudian ia disengat oleh kalajengking dan sampai Sakura datang menemuinya dengan panik berteriak setelah itu Hinata tidak tahu lagi.

"Aku pikir akan kehilanganmu Hinata-chan" ucap sakura sesunggukan sehabis menangis

"Hihi aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Hinata geli melihat ekspresi saahabatnya ini.

"Jangan tertawa baka, aku mencemaskanmu" ucap Sakura kesal.

" Baiklah aku minta maaf Saku-chan" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus.

"Ya terpaksa aku memaafkan dirimu" Sakura pura-pura kesal, melihat itupun Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi kebodohanmu itu Hinata-chan, untuk apa kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi Uzumaki itu" kesalnya.

"Iya aku minta maaf, tapi kau lihat aku tidak apa kan. Jangan khawatir, lagi pula sengatan kalajengking itu tidak membuatku mati kan Sakura-chan hihi" tawa Hinata.

"Terus saja kau bela pangeranmu itu, dia bahkan tidak perduli padamu" ucap Sakura dengan kesal, mendengar penuturan sahabat nya membuat tawa yang semula keluar dari mulutnya lenyap. Hinata terdiam.

"Apa kau pikir dia yang membawamu kesini ?" "Tidak Hinata, dia bahkan tidak perduli apapun keadaanmu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya dirinya sendiri, tidak ada perempuan di dalam hidupnya begitupun dengan dirimu" Hinata yang mendengarkan itu masih terdiam

"Pikirkan lagi Hinata-chan, sebelum kau terlanjur mencintainya. Aku yakin perasaan mu itu karena kau terobsesi pada dunianya yang kau anggap misterius itu, kita sudah dewasa berpikirlah secara realistis. Tidak ada kebahagiaan seperti cerita dongeng Hinata-chan".."Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin kau di rendahkan lagi oleh Uzumaki itu"

Melihat Hinata yang diam tak berkutik membuat Sakura merasa bahwa ucapanya sungguh keterlaluan. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat sahabatnya bersedih tapi perlakuan pemuda es itu membuat nya marah ia tak ingin Hinata disakiti dan direndahkan lagi.

"Maaf jika kata-kata ku membuat sakit hatimu Hinata-chan, a-aku sung_"

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, aku mengerti dan maaf sudah membuatmu susah dan sering kesal dengan perbuatanku" kali ini Sakura yang dibuat terdiam

"Selama ini hanya kau yang paling mengerti diriku, mengingatkanku jika aku salah dan selalu ada disaat senang hingga bagian tersulit dalam hidupku. Kau sudah menjadi saudaraku Sakura-chan, aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tersenyum lembut yang dibalas hal serupa dengan Sakura.

"Tapi maaf Sakura-chan, untuk kali ini aku merasa bahwa jalan yang ku pilih ini benar. Bukan karena obsesi atau pun imajinasi khayalan negeri dongeng. Kau ingat saat kita di junior high school dulu Sakura-chan, ketika aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta" Sakura diam mengingat kenangan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK ON  
**

Kedua gadis remaja itu berbaring di rerumputan hijau di taman sekolah mereka, saat itu musim semi yang sangat cerah. Bunga sakura yang menghalangi mereka dari sinar matahari yang menyengat dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat tempat itu cocok untuk tempat mereka berdua mengisi waktu istirahat untuk memakan bekal atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Keduanya adalah gadis dengan surai yang sangat kontras, yang satu memiliki surai pendek sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang di hadapan mereka sedangkan yang satu lagi bersurai indigo dengan panjang sebahu. Keduanya tertawa tampak sangat bahagia.

"Sakura-chan" panggil seorang gadis bersurai indigo pada sahabatnya.

"Ya Hinata-chan, ada apa ?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau yakin masih ingin mengejar Sasuke-senpai ?, bukankah kau dan dia mempunyai sikap yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya Sasuke-senpai tidak memiliki ketertarikan padamu" mendengar itu Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja kau Hinata-chan, dia itu tertarik dengan ku meskipun sekarang dia belum tertarik sepenuhnya. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti penantianku akan berakhir dengan indah, kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai kami dewasa dan kami berkeluarga memiliki putri yang sangat lucu hihi" ucap Sakura dengan damba, sedangkan sahabatnya hanya memutarkan matanya bosan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang kumat lebay.

"khayalanmu terlalu tinggi Saku-chan, kita ini masih muda dan kau sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh sekali" ujar Hinata.

"Uh, terserah ku. kau sirik saja Hinata-chan. Weekkk" ejek Sakura. Mereka tertawa bersama hingga akhirnya lelah dan sama-sama terdiam memandang langit.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Hinata lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata-chan ?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta ?" ucap nya masih setia memandang langit.

"Rasanya sangat menakjubkan kau tahu seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutku saat dia melihatku, rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak di dalam pikiran ku saat aku memikirkan dia." Ujar sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Tapi yang lebih menakjubkan adalah saat jantung ini berdetak lebih dari biasanya saat kau bersama dia itu artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta Hinata-chan" ucapnya tersenyum lembut lalu memejam kan matanya.

Perlahan Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada merasakan detak jantungnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau ingat Sakura-chan ?" ucap Hinata, mengingat itu Sakura menjadi diam.

"Aku merasakan nya, merasakan kupu-kupu ada diperutku saat dia berbicara padaku meskipun dengan sikap dingin dan kasar, merasakan kembang api yang meledak saat aku memikirkan dirinya, dan yang terpenting" kemudian Hinata arahkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada merasakan degup jantungnya "Jantung ini selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat aku ada di dekatnya. Katakan Sakura-chan apa aku salah mengartikan perasaanku sebagai sebuah obsesi semata ? Katakan.. katakan Sakura-chan" setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku sudah jahat kepadamu. Aku berusaha menghancurkan keyakinan yang selama ini kita miliki, tolong maafkan aku Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura sembari memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"Tidak apa Saku-chan jangan menangis, aku sangat bahagia kau menghawatirkan perasaanku. Tapi ku mohon kali ini biarkan aku memutuskan jalanku sendiri" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan, mereka menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum bersama.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Hinata-chan, apapun itu asalkan bahagia untuk mu aku setuju"

"Tapi jika suatu saat dia menyakitimu izin kan aku memukul nya sekali biar tak macam-macam denganmu" Ujar Sakura berapi-api.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, sore itu menjadi penguat bagi Hinata untuk terus maju mendapatkan Hati Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Dilain tempat…**

Suasana disekitar pemakaman itu terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada makam dan nisan. Sore itu langit tampak mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Di salah satu makam yang ada disana tampak seorang pemuda dengan sebuket bunga mawar berdiri merenung menatap batu nisan yang tertera disana.

 **Telah beristirahat disini**

 **Uzumaki Kushina**

 **Wafat 11 Oktober 20xx**

 **Istri dan ibu tercinta**

Pemuda itu kini duduk terdiam disamping makam sambil membelai batu nisan tersebut dan kemudian meletakkan bunga mawar itu disana, tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya perlahan terbuka menampakan surai pirang cerahnya. Namun sangat kontras dengan raut wajahnya saat ini yang menunjukkan kesedihan.

Wajah yang biasa menampilkan sikap angkuh dan dingin itu berubah sendu saat melihat makam orang tersayangnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaa-chan disana ? aku harap Kaa-chan selalu melihatku walau hanya dari surga" .. "Aku membawakan bunga mawar yang sangat Kaa-chan suka" sambil tersenyum, setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi tan dengan tiga goresan tersebut.

"Semenjak Kaa-chan pergi, Hubunganku dengan Tou-chan sangat buruk. Aku benci berada di dekatnya, mengingat apa yang sudah ia buat pada Kaa-chan menghancurkan kepercayaan mu dan membuat harapan hidupku hancur Kaa-chan." Ia genggam erat tanah makam itu.

"Jika saja dia tidak melakukan kesalahan itu pasti saat ini Kaa-chan masih ada bersamaku, bagiku tidak ada hubungan yang abadi selain hubungan ibu dan anak, seperti aku dan Kaa-chan. Aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-chan"

terdiam sesaat.

"Kaa-chan ada seorang gadis aneh yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku, dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Cih" .. "Dia itu sangat bodoh, mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk cinta. Apa semua perempuan seperti itu Kaa-chan ?" pandangnya nanar pada nisan ibunya.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi Kaa-chan, membawa bunga mawar dan bercerita pada Kaa-chan. Aku pulang dulu ya Kaa-chan" ia hapus perlahan air mata di pipinya kemudian berdiri tersenyum memandang makam ibu tercintanya. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauhi area pemakaman.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sedari tadi ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan mata yang menyiratkan kerinduan dan kesedihan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo minna-san…

Maaf banget udah lama gak updete harap maklum aja, Sahi baru habis liburan jadi otak juga libur sebulan. Hehe padahal janjinya mau update 2 chapter tapi karena otak Sahi mampet ide jadi satu chapter dulu yah tapi chapter berikutnya lagi dalam proses kok do'a kan saja otak Sahi mau di ajak kerja sama.

Di sini Sahi udah kasih sedikit petunjuk tentang phobia si Naruto, tapi di simpan dulu untuk chapter selanjutnya. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini kurang banget rasa nya, Sahi harap kalian tidak bosan baca cerita nya yang amburadul haha atau pun terdapat kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Buat yang udah follow dan favorit kan cerita ini sahi ucapin banyak terima kasih, dan juga yang udah review makasih banyak banyak buanget. Sahi jadi semangat buat ngetik hehe

Tak bosan sahi ingatkan untuk tinggalkan review kalian karena kritik dan saran dari pembaca adalah bahan ajar dan juga semangat buat sahi ngetik dan membuat cerita ini.

Sekian terima kasih...


	6. Chapter 6

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Chapter 6 :

Pagi itu koridor yang biasa ramai tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang beralu. Tanpa memperdulikan di sekitarnya seorang pemuda tampak dengan santai melangkahkan kaki dengan tangan yang setia menggenggam sebuah buku dengan tebal yang tak seberapa.

Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tampak dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan intens dari jauh.

"ini saatnya kau beraksi Hinata-chan" gumam Sakura

"Tapi apa benar akan berhasil Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata dengan rasa ragu yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hinata-chan coba dulu, setidaknya kau berusaha. Cepatlah ! ini salah satu cara agar kau dan dia dapat berinteraksi" ucapnya sembari menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya memberikan sebuah kode.

"Ayolah cepat Hinata-chan" lanjutnya sambil mendorong sahabat indigonya itu.

Merasa tak akan menang melawan kehendak sahabatnya dengan ragu Hinata melangkah pelan, saat ini ia akan menjalankan skenario yang telah ia dan sahabatnya rencanakan agar dapat dekat dengan si pemuda es. Uzumaki naruto.

.

.

Langkah acuh pemuda tersebut terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang terduduk dengan tumpukan buku yang berserakan dilantai sekitarnya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin ikut andil dalam kesengsaraan gadis itu namun saat suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo yang ia ketahui adalah gadis aneh yang menyatakan cinta pada Naruto dan juga gadis bodoh yang sudah menolongnya dari sengatan kalajengking tempo hari.

Pandanganya tertuju pada lengan gadis itu, berbalut perban dengan rapih. Rasanya berat langkah kaki untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu namun ego tingginya memaksa agar Naruto mengarahkan atensinya dari si Hyuuga tersebut. Saat hendak melangkah...

"Akhh, i-ittai" rintih Hinata pelan.

Merasa tak di gubris kehadirannya Hinata memutar otak memikirkan cara terbaik agar pemuda Uzumaki itu mau membantunya, lama tak dapat respon sedikitpun membuat Hinata kesal dan menyerah berharap pemuda es itu akan menolongnnya. Namun saat kembali meneruskan usahanya mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan Hinata di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang membantu memunguti satu persatu buku tersebut.

"dengan tangan yang terbalut perban seperti itu kau pikir bisa membawa semua buku ini dengan satu tangan ?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang masih sama datarnya seperti biasa.

"dimana kau akan menaruh buku-buku ini ?" ujarnya kembali

Mereka sama-sama berdiri dengan Hinata yang masih terpaku memandang pemuda yang sedang membawa buku yang harusnya Hinata bawa, ia pikir pemuda itu masih sama egoisnya dan tidak perduli dengan orang lain namun betapa bergetarnya hati Hinata saat ini hanya senyum manis yang kini terukir di wajahnya.

"Hey, apa kau tuli ? cepatlah buku-buku ini sangat berat sekali" ungkapnya kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari gadis dihadapan nya ini.

"A-ah di ruang Ibiki-sensei" ucap Hinata yang mulai keluar dari khayalnya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih terpaku tak percaya, namun ia sadar dan langsung berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah hampir jauh di depan mata. Sedangkan dari kejauhan Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara sahabatnya dengan pemuda kutub itu sangat kegirangan karena rencana yang mereka susun ternyata berhasil.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju ruangan Ibiki-sensei suasana di sekitaran mereka tampak hening, koridor yang biasa ramai entah mengapa sangat sepi. Namun itu menguntungkan bagi kedua nya karena bagi Naruto suasana koridor yang sepi ini tidak akan menimbulkan gosip-gosip yang akan menggemparkan kampus nantinya, sedangkan bagi Hinata koridor yang sepi ini terasa seperti dunia milik mereka berdua tak ada yang menggangu pandangannya yang kini hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang berjalan di depannya ini.

Asyik dengan pikirannya membuat Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berhenti dari langkahnya, menyebabkan kepalanya menabrak punggung tegap pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"H-hei kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba ?" ujar Hinata kesal sembari mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai baka" ujar Naruto dingin. Ia memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mereka kini tengan berada di pintu tempat dosen prodi sastra mereka yaitu Ibiki-sensei, perlahan kedua tangan Naruto yang membawa buku-buku itu ia angkat ke arah Hinata hal itu pun membuat Hinata menjadi bingung.

"A-ah begitu, lalu apalagi ayo masuk dan letak kan disana" ujar Hinata santai.

"Tunggu dulu.." mendengar yang di katakan Naruto membuat Hinata terhenti

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, ayolah..aaaauuuhh" ucapan yang belum selesai itu berganti dengan ringisan karena Naruto menyerahkan semua buku yang di bawa kepada Hinata secara kasar.

"Enak saja menyuruhku Hyuuga, kau pikir dengan aku membantumu kau bisa menjadikan ku seorang pelayan" "aku sudah mengantarmu sampai disini, sisanya kau urus sendiri" ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menahan pedih di hatinya.

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi seputih porselen itu, ia sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi sikap kasar pemuda itu. Jika Naruto pikir itu akan membuat Hinata marah ataupun kesal itu salah, karena Hinata akan terus berusaha sampai Naruto mau melihat ketulusan Hinata.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

" _bodoh apa yang aku lakukan ? untuk apa aku menolong gadis aneh itu ?"_ batinku

Ku tatap wajahku di depan cermin, melihat pantulan diriku yang kini tampak kacau. Setelah mengantar gadis aneh itu ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju toilet, merenungi apa yang sudah kulakukan. Ku cengkram erat surai pirangku kasar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku. Mengapa saat aku mendengar erangan kesakitan dari Hyuuga itu membuatku ingin membantunya, namun untung saja aku tersadar dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan nya sendiri.

Sebelum aku pergi, sempat ku lihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi nya. Apa aku berbuat terlalu kasar pada Hyuuga itu, tapi mengapa aku harus peduli gadis itu pantas mendapatkan nya karena telah lancang untuk ikut campur pada kehidupanku. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah.

Kembali ku lihat pantulan wajahku pada cermin, entah apa yang merasuki ku. Tapi tidak mungkin aku perduli dengan gadis aneh itu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku untuk perduli pada orang lain. Namun sekali lagi wajah dengan air mata gadis itu terlintas di pikiranku.

"Aaaarghh" teriakan kekesalan untuk diriku sendiri yang sudah mulai tak wajar.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

"Love never ends"

.

Taman yang seharusnya ramai itu tampak sepi di karena kan mata kuliah sedang berlangsung, tapi di sebuah bangku tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tergurai tengah duduk sambil menatap pohon momiji yang ada di depannya yang berdaun kecoklatan.

Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat kejadian yang memilukan hatinya tadi, rasa iba ia tunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Angin sepoi yang bertiup membuat suasana disekitar taman tampak redup sepertinya memang menggambarkan suasana hati Hinata yang sangat kelabu saat ini.

Melihat sahabatnya yang murung membuat senyum Sakura yang mengembang hilang bergantikan keterkejutan, ia bingung bukankah rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Timbul tanda tanya besar dalam benak Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia berhenti mengawasi pergerakan sahabatnya dengan pemuda es itu.

Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan tak ingin membuat sahabatnya terkejut, sesampainya di bangku tempat Hinata duduk Sakura sentuh pelan pundak Hinata. Membuat mata ber iris _amethyst_ yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka menatap langsung manik hijau Sakura, lalu segera Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

Pancaran sinar mata Hinata yang sendu membuat Sakura menjadi ikut sendu, mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan pemuda es itu saat aku tak ada tadi Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura.

"jangan katakan tidak terjadi apa-apa Hinata, aku sahabatmu dan aku sangat tahu dirimu. Jadi ceritakanlah aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku kemarin" lanjutnya meyakinkan Hinata.

"sungguh tak terjadi apapun Sakura-chan, aku hanya sedang memikirkan hari peringatan kematian ibuku nanti" ujar Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya. Apa yang Hinata katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong memang setengah pikirannya mengarah pada Naruto namun setengah pikirannya mengingat hari kematian ibunya yang tinggal hitungan hari lagi.

Sakura menatap lekat manik _amethyst_ Hinata, mencoba mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Sungguh ?" ucapnya ragu.

"Sungguh Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

"Hah baiklah kalau benar begitu Hinata-chan" Sakura pun meyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman itu.

"Hey, akhir-akhir ini kau sudah terlalu banyak membolos. Hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi, Sebaiknya kita masuk kekelas selanjutnya Hinata-chan aku tidak ingin kau mengikuti jejak nilaiku yang rendah ini" ucap Sakura menarik Hinata beranjak dari taman itu.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan aku akan jalan sendiri" ujar Hinata pasrah dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

Jam kuliah kelas Hinata telah usai, semua Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu berhamburan keluar ingin segera pulang. Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari Universitasnya, Sakura menaiki bis yang berbeda dari Hinata karena rumah mereka yang tidak searah.

Setelah sampai pada halte bis yang dekat dengan apartemennya, Hinata turun dan berjalan pelan melewati emperan toko sembari memperhatikan etalase yang ada. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tersadar Hinata melihat seorang gadis kecil penjual bunga mawar yang waktu itu pernah menjualkan bunganya kepada Naruto.

Hinata masih ingat jelas wajah gadis kecil itu, wajah yang masih terlihat lusuh dengan bunga mawar seikat yang ia jajakan namun mungkin yang membuat berbeda adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sejenak Hinata hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh, gadis kecil itu kesana kemarin menjajakan bunganya namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

Masih memperhatikan gadis kecil itu hingga ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri sosok gadis penjual bunga tersebut, awalnya gadis itu dan paman tersebut hanya berbicara biasa namun sampai ketika paman tersebut berbuat kasar terhadap gadis kecil itu. Ia menjambak rambut gadis itu tanpa kasihan dan tak perduli pada orang di sekitar mereka, aneh nya tak ada satu pun orang yang ada di sana ingin membantu gadis kecil itu hanya melihat tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun.

Saat tangan paman itu terangkat hendak menyakiti gadis kecil nan malang tersebut Hinata berjalan dan menghadang tangan paman itu dengan tenaganya yang tak seberapa, paman itu bingung atas kehadiran Hinata.

"Hey nak siapa kau ? minggir dan jangan campuri urusan ku" ucapnya garang

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku jika jii-san berani mendaratkan tangan hinamu itu pada gadis kecil ini" ujar Hinata menatap nyalang paman yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan gadis kecil tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata, dari tubuhnya yang bergetar Hinata tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan terhadap paman ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? dia adalah anak ku dan aku berhak untuk melakukan apapun terhadapnya" ujar paman itu tak kalah nyalang

"minggir, aku akan memukulmu bocah sialan" lanjut paman itu hendak menggapai gadis kecil itu namun di hadang oleh Hinata.

"Jika benar Jii-san adalah ayah dari gadis kecil ini, bersikap baiklah terhadapnya. Dia masih kecil, apa Jii-san tidak punya hati. HAH !" teriak marah Hinata.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku bocah tengik, kau tahu anak ini pembawa sial dalam hidupku." … "Kemari kau, berikan semua uang itu kepadaku" ucap paman itu kembali berusaha mendapatkan gadis kecil penjual bunga.

"Ti-tidak Tou-san uang ini untuk membeli obat Kaa-san, sakit Kaa-san semakin parah. Ku mohon Tou-san. Hiks hiks" tangis gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Kaa-san mu, kalian hanya menyusahkan ku biarkan saja dia sakit dan pergi dengan sendirinya" Hinata sungguh berang mendengar apa yang paman itu katakan.

"Lepaskan dia" ujar Hinata mendorong paman sampai terjatuh ke jalan trotoar itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati" ujar Hinata sendu.

"Berani-beraninya kau" paman itu bangkit dan hendak memukul Hinata membuat Hinata takut dan menutup matanya.

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, tak merasakan sakit apapun membuat Hinata bingung dan membuka matanya terkejut dengan keadaan paman itu kini yang tengah babak belur di hajar oleh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah ada disana sedari tadi melihat ramai orang yang mengerubungi, sebenarnya Naruto tak tertarik tapi mendengar suara yang ia kenal membuatnya terhenti dari langkahnya dan mulai berjalan kearah keramaian itu. Benar apa yang ia dengar, saat ini ia tengah melihat Hinata yang beradu argumen dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Ia melihat seorang anak yang ia ketahui adalah gadis penjual bunga yang tempo hari ia beli bunga mawarnya berada dibalik punggung Hinata dengan tubuh yang bergetar takut.

Beberapa saat Naruto hanya asyik menyaksikan adu argumen antara dua orang itu, ia ingin melihat keberanian yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Suasana semakin menegang saat paman itu hendak memukul Hinata, entah kenapa membuat Naruto berlari dan menepis kasar pukulan si paman dan akhirnya terjadilah baku hantam.

.

.

"Aauhh, bisakah kau sedikit pelan" keluh Naruto pada Hinata yang kini tengah mengobati luka sobek pada sudut bibirnya di sebuah bangku taman kota.

"Maaf apa itu sakit ?" sesal Hinata.

"Tentu saja" ujarnya ketus

Sunyi tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, Hinata sibuk mengobati luka Naruto dan Naruto yang kini sibuk memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Sudah selesai" ujar Hinata menghentikan Naruto dari aktifitasnya memandang Hinata.

Kembali lagi mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, pandangan mereka sama tertuju kedepan terlalu nyaman menikmati angin malam yang mulai dingin.

"A-arigatou" ujar Hinata.

"Untuk apa ?" balas Naruto

Hinata gugup kini hanya sibuk menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Karena telah menyelamatkan ku" mendengar itu membuat Naruto menyeringai

"Siapa bilang aku datang menyelamatkan mu, cih kau itu selain aneh juga terlalu percaya diri" ungkap Naruto membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung menatapnya sendu.

"pulanglah, angin malam tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu" ujarnya lalu berdiri mengambil jaket kesayangannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah satu hal gadis aneh" merasa terpanggil Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sok berani jika kau sangat ketakutan" ujarnya kembali menampilkan seringainya lalu kembali melangkah.

Hinata yang terdiam akhirnya berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu, baru beberapa langkah namun harus terhenti karena sebuah tangan mungil menghentikannya. Ternyata gadis kecil penjual bunga, gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah jaket dan membuat Hinata bingung namun saat gadis itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pemuda es pujaannya yang sudah jauh dari mereka Hinata baru mengerti.

Senyum terkembang menghiasi wajahnya, lalu gadis itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Hinata.

"Apa bunga ini juga dari Nii-san itu ?" ujar Hinata girang, namun di balas gelengan oleh gadis itu membuat Hinata kecewa. Kemudian gadis itu memberi isyarat agar Hinata sedikit merunduk.

"Bunga itu untuk Nee-chan yang baik hati" ujarnya lalu mencium pipi Hinata

"Arigatou" senyum gadis itu dan pergi menjauh dari Hinata, sungguh Hinata sangat senang meskipun bunga ini bukan dari Uzumaki Naruto tapi Hinata merasa sangat bahagia dengan bunga pemberian gadis kecil tersebut. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senandung dan mengenakan jaket yang pemuda itu titipkan pada gadis penjual bunga.

" _malam yang indah"_ batin Hinata….

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna-san…

Masih menunggu cerita sahi ini ? hehe…

Di chapter ini sahi undah masukin bumbu-bumbu romance nya sedikit, semoga kerasa yah. Dan maaf bila ada kelakuan yang mungkin sangat kurang sesuai dengan asli di kehidupan bermasyarakat, itu hanya ide konyol sahi buat adakan adu argumen gitu haha. Sesungguhnya ide sahi sebulan terakhir ini rada mentok, jadi mohon untuk chapter selanjutnya di tunggu aja yah karena sahi belum bisa pastikan kapan bakal update gak mau janji hehe.

Sahi gak mau banyak kata-kata ungkapan panjang lebar, silahkan berkomentar atau memberikan kriktik dan saran terhadap cerita sahi karena kritik dan saran dari pembaca adalah bahan ajar dan juga semangat buat sahi ngetik dan membuat cerita ini.

Sekian terima kasih...


	7. Chapter 7

16 days  
"Love never ends"

Disclaimer : naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

.

.

.

Chapter 7 :

Mata yang semula tertutup itu kini perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris bulan yang tersembunyi indah diantara kelopak mata gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang kini terbaring diantara ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menetralkan cahaya yang membuat pedih retinanya.

"Aku dimana?" Ucapnya parau suara khas bangun tidur.

Ia telusuri pandangan samapai sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan luas ilalang, ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tak lama waktu berselang ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang amat sangat familiar dalam ingatannya, wajahnya memang tak tampak karena posisinya yang memunggungi gadis itu. Tapi surai pirang itu mengingatkannya pada sesorang, Seseorang yang sangat ia dambakan.

Surai pirang pemuda itu bergerak tertiup angin, tangannya terentang lalu dari balik punggungnya gadis itu melihat dengan jelas sepasang sayap putih merentang dengan amat indahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu kemudian mulai terangkat perlahan, lalu berbalik. Benar apa yang gadis itu tebak, pemuda itu adalah pangerannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. _Sapphier_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu, lama saling memandang hingga seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Hinata? Aku sudah menunggumu" ujarnya

Kemudian Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan kini berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi porselen Hinata, ia hanya bisa tertunduk di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hei jangan kau tutupi wajah cantikmu, sayang." Ucapnya lagi dengan satu tangan menangkup wajah Hinata agar mau melihatnya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih setia memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"apakah ini mimpi?" Kini Hinata berani menatap mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto, menyelami lebih dalam dari balik manik pemuda tersebut.

"menurutmu?" Seringai tampak diwajahnya, kemudian Naruto mengganti posisi dengan menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Lalu mereka terbang ke atas menuju bulan.

"Naruto-kun a-aku takut" ucap Hinata terbata.

"kalau begitu berpeganganlah yang erat" Hinata memeluk erat Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto karena rasa takut yang kuat dalam dirinya.

Sampailah mereka dilangit dangan bulan sebagai background nya, ditemani dengan ribuan bintang yang menjadi saksi mereka. Perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata, di balas Hinata dengan menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba…

"maafkan aku gadis aneh…" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata refleks membuka mata dan kemudian naruto melepaskannya, membuat Hinata terhempas…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Bruk…

Suara benda jatuh itu bukan di karenakan gempa bumi atau sejenisnya, melainkan berasal dari suara tubuh seorang gadis yang terjungkal dari ranjang.

"hah…hah…hah. Untungnya hanya mimpi" ujarnya sembari menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang sesak.

Ia kusal matanya dengan kasar, saat tak sengaja melihat tubuhnya yang kini terbalut dengan jaket hitam.

" _Ini…oh, ya! Ini jaket pinjaman dari Naruto-kun"_ batin Hinata.

" _Dan juga aroma tubuh Naruto-kun sangat menenangkan"_ batinnya lanjut.

Senyum terpatri di wajah gadis cantik itu, ia eratkan jaket itu pada tubuhnya agar dapat mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang tertinggal di jaket tersebut lebih dalam. Hingga suara handhone menghentikan kegiatan yang Hinata lakukan.

"ish… menggangu saja pagi-pagi begini" ujarnya kesal lalu berjalan menuju nakas tempat _smartphone_ nya berada.

"hallo…"

"Hinata, kau dimana? Kuliah tidak? Tugas presentasi dengan Ibiki-sensei kan ada padamu" celoteh Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya.

"memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" ia lirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, sungguh mengejutkan melihat jarum pendek jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan ke angka delapan. Gawat! Hari ini mata kuliah ibiki-sensei dan masuk jam delapan pagi, artinya ia sudah terlambat.

"astaga! Aku segera kesana. Tolong rayu ibiki-sensei dulu ya saku-chan, dah… Sampai jumpa" ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dari sahabatnya tercinta.

Segera ia langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, bergegas mempersiakan diri dan mentalnya menghadapi dosen killer di kampusnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Begitulah kata pepatah, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa di putar ulang kembali. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, gagal untuk presentasi mata kuliah Ibiki-sensei dan ku yakin efeknya terhadap nilaiku nanti sangat buruk, dan terakhir Sakura yang tak berhenti berceloteh menumpahkan amarahnya padaku yang membuat kelompok kami dalam masalah.

Hah… terasa berat sekali hari ini. entah mengapa diriku akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat pemalas, suka membolos, dan juga sangat senang berada di luar kelas. Padahal sebelum ini aku adalah mahasiswi yang rajin, tidak pernah bolos, dan kalau Sakura-chan bilang bahwa kelas adalah istana bagi diriku yang gila belajar ini.

Tidak aku tidak boleh seperti ini bisa-bisa aku kehilangan beasiswaku karena ini, aku harus mempertahankan eksistensiku sebagai mahasiswi teladan aku tidak boleh jatuh menjadi orang yang pemalas.

Saat seperti ini aku jadi teringat pesan dari kaa-san.

 **Flashback On**

Disebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai terlihat sepasang ibu dan anak tengah duduk sembari menatap matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat, si ibu sangat menyayangi putrinya terlihat dari cara ia memeluk putrinya erat.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya kepada seorang gadis kecil yang ada di pelukan nya.

"ya Kaa-san" jawab gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ingatlah pesan Kaa-san, Hinata-chan harus menjadi anak yang pintar, baik hati, dan memiliki keberanian" ujar kaa-san dengan senyum yang senantiasa hadir di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san ?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan raut kebingungan.

"Suatu saat nanti akan datang masa nya dimana kaa-san tak bisa bersamamu nak, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau harus berani dan juga pintar, dunia ini banyak sekali orang yang bertopeng. Kau harus bisa memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi yang sedikit berkerut itu.

Melihat ibu nya menangis tangan kecil Hinata menghapus jejak air yang ada di pipi ibu tercinta, jujur saja di usianya yang masih berumur 11 tahun ia belum paham betul maksud dari perkataan ibunya. Tetapi ia hanya bisa menurut, karena ia tak ingin menentang perkataan sang ibu. Anggukan kepala dari si anak membuat hati ibu lega.

"ayo kita pulang nak, kaa-san akan masak makanan kesukaanmu" ujarnya sembari menggengam tangan mungil Hinata nya, mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman saat hari sudah terlihat gelap.

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya bersama sang ibu, karena setelah pulang dari taman kecelakaan itu terjadi. Yang merenggut nyawa sang ibu dan membiarkan Hinata kecil sebatang kara dan menangis seorang diri.

 **Flashback Off**

Sebuah tangan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya, saat ia lihat ternyata itu adalah tangan dari sahabat pink nya Sakura.

"Kau melamun ? sedang memikirkan apa ?" tanya beruntun Sakura sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Sakura-chan, hanya sedikit tak enak badan" jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

Tangan putih sakura menyentuh tangan mulus Hinata.

"Maaf sudah memarahimu tadi" ucapnya menyesal

"Hei, sudahlah tak perlu di sesali. Aku pantas mendapatkannya" ujarnya

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku nilai kita jadi terancam" sambung Hinata

"kheh, sudahlah. Kita bisa lakukan perbaikan nilai jika hal itu terjadi" tawa Sakura renyah.

Mereka hanya saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, hingga Sakura berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan.

"Kapan upacara peringatan kematian ibu mu ?"

"Beberapa hari lagi, Sakura-chan" pandangan Hinata mulai menyendu

Sebagai sahabat Sakura akan selalu ada saat Hinata berada di tengah suka maupun duka, hanya ia yang mengerti Hinata dan begitupun sebaliknya. Rasanya Hinata sudah seperti kakak sendiri, melihat Hinata yang sedih membuat Sakura juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hidup sebatang kara di usia muda, harus hidup mandiri bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya pendidikannya. Meskipun ada harta yang di tinggalkan mendiang ibu nya Hinata tetap bekerja part time, terkadang ia iri dengan ketegaran dan ketulusan Hinata meski kami-sama mengujinya dengan cobaan. Itu membuat ia semakin bangga memiliki sahabat seperti Hinata, temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya.

"Apa rencanamu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak banyak, aku akan pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a kemudian aku akan ke makam Kaa-san untuk mengunjunginya dan membersihkan makam" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi bersama. Oke !" senyum Hinata mengembang melihat semangat yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Oke baiklah" balas Hinata seadanya.

Mereka saling tersenyum hingga...

Drrrt...drrrt...

' _ **Sasuke-kun calling'**_

Melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone nya Sakura memberi kode pada Hinata, di balas anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Perlahan Sakura menjauh dari tempat ia dan Hinata duduk menuju sebuah pohon yang tak jauh letaknya.

Karena jarak yang dekat membuat Hinata dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak kesal pada orang yang di telepon.

"Aku tau Sasu-kun" perempatan siku tampak di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Hei, jangan hanya bisa menasehatiku. Kau pun juga harus menjaga matamu"

"Awas saja kau melirik perempuan suna, ku hajar wajah tampanmu itu **sayang** " ancam Sakura dengan sengaja memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menahan tawa yang hampir keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Makanlah teratur dan jaga kesehatanmu" ujar Sakura lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Sampai jumpa satu minggu lagi, aku mencintaimu" senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, mengakhiri panggilan dari sang kekasih.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju bangku taman tempat Hinata berada Sakura terkejut melihat ketiadaan Hinata disana.

"Kemana Hinata-chan ? baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihatnya duduk disini sekarang sudah menghilang" gumamnya.

" _Jangan-jangan..."_ batin Sakura.

Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika, merasa tak enak sendiri dengan segera Sakura berlari pergi menjauh dari taman itu.

.

.

.

Jalan setapak itu sepi, hanya terdapat pepohonan dan sepasang manusia berbeda gender. Tampak si pemuda dengan acuh berjalan sedangkan si gadis mengikutinya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Gadis manis berambut Indigo itu kini tengah sibuk bersembunyi di balik setiap pohon mengikuti kemana pemuda tersebut pergi, ia berusaha agar kehadirannya tak di rasakan oleh pemuda bersurai kuning. Meskipun sebenarnya sia-sia saja, karena pemuda itu sudah mengetahui bahwa ia sedang di ikuti.

Saat sampai pada pembelokan si pemuda dengan cepat berjalan dan hal itu di lewatkan si surai indigo, saat ia melihat kembali pemuda itu sudah hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Jalan yang sepi membuatnya merasa takut, ia berfikir untuk kembali saja ke kampusnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuhnya, rasa takut semakin kuat menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti aku, ku mohon" ucapnya kalut dan takut.

"Gadis bodoh" ucap si empunya tangan

Hinata kenal dengan suara itu, sangat familiar sekali di telinganya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda yang di ikutinya tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya. Lega ? tentu saja ia bersyukur kami-sama masih melindunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya si pemuda dingin.

"Mengikutimu" jawab si gadis polos

"..."

"..."

"Pergilah" ucapnya lagi, "Jangan ganggu aku" sambungnya.

"Kenapa ? aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" tangan Hinata terulur memberikan sebuah jaket yang di berikan oleh Naruto kemarin.

"Hmm" balasnya sembari mengambil jaket itu dengan kasar.

"Maaf belum sempat ku cuci, ku pikir masih ada waktu luang ternyata.."

"Tak perlu" potong Naruto setelah itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang di tinggalkan sendiri hanya melongo melihat kepergian Naruto tiba-tiba. Segera saja ia menyusul Naruto dengan langkah seribu.

"Hei, kau kenapa ? bukankah kemarin kau bersikap biasa saja" ujar Hinata bingun dengan sikap Naruto dan letih mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang terlalu lebar untuknya. Tak mendapat respon dari Naruto membuat Hinata kesal, ia raih tangan pemuda itu dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada ap..."

"Apakah semua perempuan penggangu sepertimu ?" potong Naruto kembali.

"Pergilah, aku tak suka berdekatan dengan gadis aneh, bodoh dan cerewet seperti dirimu" sambungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan dirimu.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menjadi kesal, kepalan tangan tak mampu menyalurkan kekesalannya. Ia berlari dan menghadang jalan pemuda es itu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi... tapi kenapa kau menjadi dingin lagi seperti awal kita bertemu" raut kesedihan tak bisa Hinata pungkiri terpatri di wajahnya yang saat ini di tatap Naruto dengan pasat.

"Kemarin kau sangat baik dan hangat, apa salahku sampai kau menjauhiku seperti ini Naruto-kun ? aku hanya ingin memulai pertemanan denganmu. Tak masalah jika kau tak menyukaiku tapi cobalah untuk kenali aku terlebih dahulu" sambung Hinata.

"Inilah aku" balas Naruto ketus

"Kenapa ?" teriak Hinata dihadapan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung Hinata yang kini tampak matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik kepadaku kemarin ? membantuku membawa buku keruangan Ibiki-sensei, kenapa kau menolongku saat aku akan di pukuli oleh ayah gadis kecil penjual bunga itu ?, dan kenapa ?... kenapa kau memberikan jaket mu kepadaku jika kau tak ingin bersikap baik dan hangat kepadaku ?" tangis yang semula ingin ia tahan kini pecah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, salahmu karena terlalu terbawa perasaan" ucap Naruto dingin

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam ? bukan kah benar ?... kau menyukaiku bukan ?" ucapnya lagi... "Bagiku kau hanya gadis bodoh, aneh dan juga tukang ribut sama dengan sahabat pink mu itu. Perempuan seperti kalian menjijikan hanya bisa mengelayut manja dan menghancurkan hidup orang lain"

"..."

"Pergilah dan jangan berharap apapun padaku" ucapnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata 'lagi'.

Baru beberapa langkah, tangannya di genggam erat oleh Hinata. Membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik menghadap Hinata memandang manik _amethyst_ yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Kau benar Uzumaki-san..." ucapnya parau.

"..." tak ada suara hanya ada mata yang saling menatap dalam.

"Seharusnya aku tak berharap padamu" sambung Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Terlalu cepat Hinata melangkah hingga bayangannya menghilang di pembelokan jalan setapak yang sepi itu, hanya ada pohon dan langit mendung menjadi saksi kekecewaan dan sesak yang dirasa. Disana, di setapak itu. Naruto termenung, namun tak lama berbalik dan berjalan.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari kencang memasuki area kampus yang ramai, tak memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya heran. Ada yang bertanya-tanya apa sebab dari tangis gadis cantik itu dan ada pula yang hanya memandangnya aneh. Tanpa sengaja saat hendak menuju toilet ia menabrak Sakura yang panik melihat Hinata yang kini menangis tersedu dan memeluknya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang di atap gedung fakultas mereka yang sepi dari mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura membuat Hinata semakin menangsi bertambah kuat. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi Sakura sudah tahu apa sebab dari tangisan sahabatnya.

"Ini pasti karena ulah si pemuda es itu" ucapnya... "Ish, awas saja kalau bertemu akan ku hajar wajah tampan nya yang dingin itu"

"Aku bodoh Saku-chan... aku sungguh sangat bodoh, hiks..hiks" ucanya disela tangis

"Shuus, tenanglah... tenangkan dirimu dulu" ucap Sakura menenangkan

"Kau tidak bodoh Hinata-chan tapi dia lah yang bodoh" gelengan yang Sakura rasa di bahunya membuat ia memutar matanya bosan, sikap sahabatnya ini benar-benar...

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Orang seperti dia tak pantas untuk orang seperti dirimu Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura.

"..."

"Hidupmu terlalu berharga dari pada bersama dengan pemuda es itu" ucapan nya kembali tak di respon.

"..."

"Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk do'a di kuil dan upacara kematian ibu mu" mendapat anggukan dari Hinata membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menarik tangan lemah sahabatnya dan pergi meninggalkan area kampus, setidaknya ia bisa menghibur dan menghilangkan kesedihan sahabatnya untuk saat ini. Pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai minna-san...

Ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini ?

Hehe maaf sudah hampir sebulan lebih sahi tidak update, di karenakan kesibukan kuliah yang sedang menumpuk membuat sahi susah bagi waktu antara tugas dan ngetik buat chapter 7. Bagi yang menunggu chapter 7 semoga senang dan puas dengan ini. Buat pembaca yang request untuk sahi bisa panjangin cerita, mohon maaf ini sudah batas buat sahi ngetik (nangis bombay) dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat typo dikarenakan sahi ngetik selesainya langsung di upload hihi...

Sebenarnya sahi punya rencana mau buat cerita one-shoot. Tapi... berhubung masih merasa janji chapter 7 di 16 days "Love never ends" akhirnya sahi pilih lanjutkan cerita ini dulu, jujur aja banyak banget ide yang pingin sahi tuangin jadi tunggu aja ya haha

Dan sahi punya ntah kabar buruk ntah kabar bagus ...

Kemungkinan untuk chapter depan sahi bakal lama update -_- soalnya sahi lagi sibuk buat ujian semester. Mohon do'anya biar lancar hehe... tapi sahi usahakan setelah itu lanjut chapter depan dengan lancar sampai tamat. Aaaaaamiiiin.

Btw, maaf apabila chapter ini kurang memuaskan pembaca. Masih banyak yang harus di perbaiki dari cara penulisan dan kata-kata yang sahi buat. Semoga pembaca suka dan selalu menunggu cerita dari sahi.

Buat yang udah follow dan favorit kan cerita ini sahi ucapin banyak terima kasih, dan juga yang udah review makasih banyak banyak buanget hehe..

Tak bosan sahi ingatkan untuk tinggalkan review kalian karena kritik dan saran dari pembaca adalah bahan ajar dan juga semangat buat sahi ngetik dan membuat cerita ini.

Sekian terima kasih...


	8. Chapter 8

16 days

"Love Never Ends"

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang terlibat dalam cerita ini milik Mashasi Khisimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Siapa Dia ?

.

.

Langit pagi Konoha tampak cerah secerah semangat yang dimiliki oleh gadis Hyuuga yang tengah berjalan santai mendaki sebuah bukit, yang akan membawanya menuju kuil tempat ia memperingati hari kematian Kaa-san tercintanya. Hari ini tepat 8 tahun kematian sang ibu, untuk itu Hinata ke kuil hendak mendo'akan kedamaian ibu di surga. Tangan putihnya sedari tadi menggenggam sebuket bunga lili putih ke sukaan sang ibu yang sengaja ia pesan khusus di toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka. Hari ini ia libur, libur dari kuliah dan libur dari pekerjaan nya di toko bunga, ia sengaja meminta cuti kepada Ino-san sesaat sebelum kemari.

Langkah kaki nya terhenti saat sudah sampai di gerbang kuil, senyum terpatri tulus di wajah Hinata.

"Kaa-san, Hinata datang untukmu" ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Ritual do'a sudah dilakukan, saat ini Hinata sedang berada di sebuah pemakaman. Ia berhenti di sebuah makam yang ia ketahui sebagai makam sang ibu. Ia duduk disamping makam tersebut dan mulai membersihkannya dari rumput liar, setelah selesai ia letakkan buket bunga lili putih diatas makam.

"Kaa-san, ini Hinata" ucapnya

"Aku sudah berdo'a dikuil sebelum kemari, aku harap Kaa-san lebih tenang sekarang"

"Kaa-san, anakmu ini sangat merindukanmu. Awalnya aku pikir betapa berat menjalani hidup seorang diri di dunia ini, mengapa Kami-sama merenggutmu dari ku dan membuat aku menderita." Isak tangis memecah kesunyian pemakaman yang sepi.

"Tapi seperti yang sering Kaa-san katakana, Kami-sama pasti memiliki rencana lain untuk ku dan Hinata harus lebih bersyukur. Masih banyak yang menyayangi Hinata disini, saat aku pertama kali kehilangan Kaa-san ada keluarga Yamanaka yang dengan tulus membantu ku memberikan tangan mereka sebagai pemapah hidupku yang hancur." Air mata yang turun seolah menjadi tanda dari semua kepedihan yang ingin Hinata keluarkan.

"Mereka menjaga dan merawatku seperti anak sendiri, tapi aku tak ingin terlalu lama menyusahkan mereka Kaa-san. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk hidup mandiri dengan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil, tapi sekali lagi keluarga Yamanaka sangat baik kepadaku. Mereka membiarkan aku bekerja di toko bunga milik mereka, begitu baik nya sampai Hinata tak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka"

Hinata diam sesaat, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemudian ada Sakura-chan, sahabatku Kaa-san. Dia gadis yang ceria, sejak pertama kali mengenalnya aku merasa dia membawa sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Dia seperti saudara, selalu menjagaku dan selalu memahamiku." senyum terbingkai di wajah Hinata kala mengingat Sakura yang ceria.

"Mereka semua bagiku seperti Kaa-san, yang akan selalu ku sayangi dan kuhargai" ia elus dengan saying nisan sang ibu.

"Entah berapa kali aku harus menceritakan ini, seperti kehidupanku hanya itu saja dan ku harap Kaa-san tak bosan mendengar ceritaku tentang mereka hihi tapi percayalah Kaa-san sekarang aku merasa lebih baik dan mandiri. Hinata tak akan mengecewakanmu." ucapnya sambil tertawa geli dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Kaa-san, ada seseorang yang baru dalam hidupku saat ini. Seorang pemuda…" ada jeda saat Hinata menceritakan tentang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu kinerja jantungnya.

"Dia tampan" ucapnya tersenyum merona kala mengingat wajah pemuda itu

"Tapi juga sulit untuk di mengerti, terkadang sikapnya sangat dingin tapi terkadang berubah hangat. Ia sangat sulit di tebak." Kenapa ini ? kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang setiap membicarakan pemuda itu. Sial, ia mulai mengusap dada ketika membayangkan wajah pemuda itu.

"Kaa-san awalnya aku kira aku menyukainya, tapi aku rasa ini bukan suka. Lagi pula untuk apa menyukai pemuda berhati es seperti dia, dia bahkan bersikap sangat kasar padaku. Dia itu seperti monster" wajah Hinata berubah masam mengingat kelakuan pemuda itu tempo hari.

"Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang aneh bukan ?"

"Sama seperti dirinya" lanjut Hinata

"Pertama aku mendekatinya tapi dia menjauh dan saat aku menjauh dia malah bersikap baik padaku Kaa-san, tetapi selanjutnya dia malah berlaku kasar padaku. Sungguh tak bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia memintaku untuk menjauh dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya. Cih, bahkan dia terlalu percaya diri. Apa semua laki-laki seperti itu ?" semua keluh kesah Hinata ia curahkan pada makam sang ibu, ia merasa seperti sang ibu tengah ada di hadapannya dan mendengar semua ceritanya.

Hinata terus bercerita tentang kehidupannya, tentang kuliahnya, tentang orang terdekatnya dan bahkan tentang seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bercerita panjang lebar hingga tak terasa matahari kini telah kembali keperaduannya, sebagai penanda bahwa ia harus segera pulang.

Setelah berpamitan pada makam sang ibu langkah kaki Hinata beranjak menjauhi area makam ibu tercinta. Tak berapa lama langkah Hinata kembali terhenti ketika mendengar suara berat yang seperti sedang menangis tertahan. Merasa penasaran Hinata pun memberanikan diri mendekati sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat seorang pria tengah menangis di sebuah makam, yang membuatnya begitu karena penampilan pria tersebut yang terasa sangat amat familiar dimatanya. Surai kuning itu tertiup angina perlahan, tubuh tegap berbalut jas berwarna biru malam itu bergetar menandakan lelaki tersebut tengah menangis. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pundak ringkih lelaki tersebut.

"Uzumaki-san"

Tepukan pelan membuat lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya dan selanjutnya baik si lelaki maupun Hinata sama terkejutnya.

' _A-aku salah orang, Siapa dia ?'_ batin Hinata merutuki kebodohannya.

Ia kira lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto, tenyata ia salah. Tapi, Naruto dan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat mirip sekali hanya ada beberapa yang membedakan mereka. Tampaknya lelaki ini memiliki usia paruh baya, itu terlihat dari beberapa keriput di wajahnya.

"Ah maaf , saya salah orang. Saya pikir anda adalah teman saya karena fisik kalian sangat mirip" ucapnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi maaf mengganggu waktu anda tuan" merasa tak enak hati Hinata ber-ojigi kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu" Suara bass itu menghentikan Hinata yang kemudian berbalik menghadap si pemanggil.

"Y-ya Tuan" jawab Hinata gugup

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Temanmu…"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Uzumaki Naruto" Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu membuat Hinata melongo sambil mencerna apa yang disampaikan lelaki tersebut.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu tuan, ah tepat sekali. Anda dan dia sangat mirip seperti kembar saja" ujar Hinata

"Terkecuali warna kulit dan kumis kucing di pipinya, dia sangat jelek" sambung Hinata masam mengundang tawa geli dari lelaki di depannya.

"Apa sebegitu bencinya dirimu pada putraku, ermm.."

"Hinata tuan, panggil saja Hinata" sambung Hinata tanpa menyadari kata yang sempat diucapkan lelaki tersebut hingga beberapa menit berlalu barulah ia kembali menyadari ketidak pekaannya.

"APA ? PUTRA ?" Pekiknya.

"Hei tenanglah nak, kenapa kau sangat kaget begitu" ucapnya geli

Lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Hinata

"Namaku Minato, Namikaze Minato" ucapnya, Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan dari lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari pemuda es yang sempat ia jelekan tadi. Oh Kami-sama betapa Hinata merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Namikaze jii-san, jika Naruto-san adalah putramu kenapa marga kalian berbeda" Tanya hinata penasaran sembari menyilangkan jari telunjuknya memberi simbol ketidak pahaman.

"Putraku menggunakan marga dari klan ibunya" jawab Minato tersenyum kecut, kemudian menghadap kebelakan tepat pada makam yang tadi di tangisinya dan Hianat pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Itu adalah makam istri ku, Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina" ucapnya seolah pertanda bahwa ia tengah memperkenalkan ia pada sang istri yang tidak lain adalah ibu Naruto.

Hinata kembali ber-ojigi memberi salam pada makam tersebut.

"Sepertinya dari cara mu menceritakan putraku terlihat kalian sangat dekat" ungkap Minato dengan senyuman.

"Itu tidak seperti yang anda kira Namikaze jii-san, saya dan Naruto-san tidak sedekat itu" ucapnya sembari menautkan kedua telunjuknya pertanda saat ini ia tengah dilanda kegugupan

What ! kenapa ia harus merasa gugup hanya karena mendengar dan menyebut nama pemuda es itu. Dia pasti sudah gila. Tidak ! Tidak! ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingat Naruto lagi bukankah itu yang di ingin kan Naruto yang menyebalkan itu.

"Benarkah ? aku seperti merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ah aku ingin tahu kehidupan putraku saat di kampus, sebagai temannya kau tentu tak keberatan untuk berbagi cerita bukan ?" ajaknya

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku minum kopi dan menceritakan kedekatan kalian" sambung Minato kembali.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak ajakan dari Minato tetapi senyum tulus yang Minato tunjukan membuat Hinata menerima ajakan ayah dari pemuda es tersebut dan memberikan anggukan sebagai pertanda dari persetujuannya.

.

.

Suasana café tampak ramai dengan pengunjung, tampak diantaranya dua orang tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi dekat jendela. Pria paruh baya tersebut menyesap kopi hitam yang ia pesan sedangkan si gadis hanya diam menatap coklat panas tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

"Jadi… Hinata-chan ceritakan bagaimana Naruto di kampus, apakah dia memiliki banyak teman ?" tanya Minato dengan antusisme yang tinggi.

"Emm, Namikaze jii-san.."

"Minato-jii saja" ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Minato jii-san mengapa anda sangat ingin membahas ini dengan saya ? bukankah lebih enak jika anda berbicara langsung dengan Naruto-san" Ucap Hinata.

Perlahan ekspresi Minato berubah sendu membuat Hinata yang melihat itu jadi tak enak hati.

"Maaf apa bila perkataan saya menyinggung jii-san tapi sungguh saya tak bermaksud.."

"Tak apa nak" potong Minato

"Sebenarnya aku bingung entah harus menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak tapi aku merasa kau bisa membantuku dan membantu putraku"

Perkataan Minato membuat Hinata bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan membantu dirinya dan Naruto ? apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan paman ini kepadanya menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam benak Hinata.

"Membantu ?" tanya Hinata yang menuntut penjelasan

"Yah hubungan ayah dan putranya terkadang banyak selisih paham tak semua ayah dan anak mengalaminya tapi saat ini itulah hubungan yang terjadi antara aku dan putraku Naruto" ujarnya dengan wajah menyendu.

"Maksud Jii-san saat ini hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik begitu ?" perjelas Hinata yang mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Hinata, bukan nya ingin berlaku tak sopan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang tidak Hinata mengerti disini, yaitu keterkaitan Hinata dalam hubungan Minato dan juga Naruto.

"Ku rasa Jii-san memilih orang yang salah. Saya tak bisa melakukannya" ujar Hinata

"Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku nak, ku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" Minato tertekuk sedih

"Bagaimana Jii-san bisa berkata seperti itu ? Jii-san tak tahu, setiap kami bertemu hanya ada pertengkaran. Jangankan untuk membantu Jii-san mendekatinya saja itu sebuah hal yang mustahil." Jelas Hinata frustasi.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya nak, aku bicara seperti ini karena insting seorang ayah. Aku tahu saat dimakam ibunya tadi kau mengira aku adalah Naruto dan dari nada suara mu mencerminkan ke khawatiran kau mungkin tak menyadarinya tapi aku tahu kau sangat peduli dengan putraku" ucap Minato membuat Hinata tercekat.

"Aku tak memaksamu nak, tapi aku jujur bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku" yakin Minato.

Drttt…Drttt…

Getaran dari ponsel Hinata memutus percakapan diantara keduanya.

" _Sakura-chan calling"_

Hinata memberi isyarat untuk permisi mengangkat telepon pada Minato yang dibalas senyuman hangatnya. Mendapati hal tersebut Hinata kemudian melangkah sedikt menjauh dari tempat duduknya, dengan segera Hinata mengangkat telepon dari sahabat pinky nya.

Setelah selesai mendengar ocehan dari Sakura yang menanyakan keberadaan sang sahabat dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang akhirnya Hinata beranjak menuju meja tempat dimana Minato menunggunya.

"Maaf Jii-san saya harus segera pulang" ucap Hinata

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu nak. Tapi aku berharap kau memikirkan lagi permohonanku, ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku jika kau bersedia"

Kartu nama itu Hinata ambil dengan ragu, yah ragu ia tak yakin akan membahas hal ini lebih lanjut lagi dan ia ragu apakah bisa menolong ayah dari pemuda es yang tempo hari memakinya.

"Aku antar kau pulang nak" tawar Minato

"Ah tidak perlu Minato jii-san, saya akan naik taksi saja" balas Hinata sembari pamit ber- ojigi pada Minato

"Permisi" ucap Hinata lalu pergi keluar café

Dari dalam café Minato memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku yakin tak salah pilih Kushina, dia gadis yang baik dan sopan" senyum mengembang diwajahnya

"Gadis itu pasti bisa membantuku untuk bersama dengan Naruto lagi. Putra kita" Ucap Minato mengenang mendiang istrinya

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Minato dan Naruto ?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.. (tapi gak tau kapan T_T)

Hallo minna-san..

Ada yang masih ingat sama cerita ini ?

Beribu maaf Sahi sampaikan atas kekecewaan kalian yang sudah lama menunggu kapan cerita ini update lagi dan sekarang *chananana* ! Sahi update chapter 8 buat kalian yang sudah lama menunggu ketidak pastian kayak lagi nunggu kepastian dari gebetan (Sahi Baper… Upss)

Hehe kalau Sahi bilang laptop Sahi rusak kalian pasti gak percaya bilangnya alasan T_T tapi percayalah bahwa Sahi mengetik cerita ini dengan penuh perjuangan buat pinjem laptop tetangga (Miskin bener dah.. huhu) tapi gak papa bermodalkan review kalian pada chapter kemari Sahi semangat ngetik walau Hasilnya mungkin kurang memuaskan dan pendek.

Di chapter ini Sahi udah masukin Minato sebagai pembuka konflik antara Naruto dan Hinata yah meskipun kemarin udah ada konflik anggap aja itu pemanasan ya. Jangan sampai kalian mengganggap Minato pedofil ya karena suka daun muda sampai berantem sama Naruto gegara rebutan Hinata. NO! gak gitu kok ceritanya hehe

Sahi ngerasa masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisan Sahi dari EYD, pengembangan cerita sampai pada penyampaian emosi (Ciaelah -_-) tapi Sahi harap ini bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian akan fic ini dan terlebih lagi kalian Suka ceritanya.

Yang rindu perdebatan antara Hinata dan Naruto tenang aja mungkin bakal Sahi tampilkan pada chapter selanjutnya tapi tentunya tergantung review dari pembaca yang budiman dong yah hihi.

Tak bosan Sahi katakana bahwa Kritik dan saran kalian menjadi semangat, motivasi dan bahan ajar buat Sahi asalkan kritikan yang membangun ya

Maaf kalau Sahi cuap panjang lebar, lebih dan kurang mohon di maafkan Sahi pamit sampai jumpa Chapter depan ya… Bye bye


	9. sorry

**Sorry**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Sekedar pengumuman.**

 **Buat yang sudah lama menunggu 16 days love never end's sorry to say, kayaknya sahi gak bisa lanjutin fanfic ini lagi. Dan sepertinya sahi juga bakal jarang buat aktif nulis di fanfiction lagi.**

 **Tapi bukan berarti sahi berhenti dari dunia ffn, enggak. Sahi Cuma rehat sebentar karena lagi mau lanjutin cerita di wattpad juga. Buat yang mau follow silahkan sariokt hehe sekaligus promosi.**

 **Sahi gak bisa nulis cerita yang multichap untuk saat ini, tapi tenang aja sahi bakal tetap nulis cerita-cerita yang yah oneshot aja.**

 **Sekali lagi sorry to say buat yang udah nunggu mungkin (kalau ada sih)** **do'akan sahi, supaya bisa cepat selesai semua tugas dan bisa lanjutkan menulis untuk kalian pembaca yang suka dengan fanfic sahi**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap kali ini mohon dimaafkan dan tolong jgn menghujat ketidak berdayaan sahi ini** **so.. see you guys.**

 **Nantikan oneshot naruhina lainnya dari sahi. Thanks and bye ..**


End file.
